Battles Within
by DreamxXxStealer
Summary: A father that wants to kill you. A grandfather that wants to take you apart. A Devil who wants to take over your body. And a tournament to conquer them all. Welcome to the King Of Iron Fist Tournament.
1. Prologue: Memory Loss

**Prologue: Memory Loss**

It had to be the worst storm ever. Rain lashed relentlessly at the windows, thunder and lightning followed in quick succession. The residents of the small wooded village had locked themselves into their houses, waiting for the storm to pass.

A bright flash of lightning lit up a lone figure, stumbling and falling out of the forest, up the muddy path. A house on the very outskirts of the village seemed to be his destination. For a moment, he stumbled and fell. It looked as if he wasn't going to get up, but he forced himself up and further onwards.

Reaching the house, he collapsed to his knees. Another loud rumble of thunder drowned out his weak attempt at a knock. With a groan, he let his head fall against the door, which seemed to finally catch the attention of the house's occupant. A curtain twitched and a wizened face looked through the rain. Wrinkled eyes widened in shock as they took in the young man on the doorstep.

The door opened, letting the youth fall into the house. After a weak attempt to get up, unconsciousness finally overtook him and he collapsed completely.

"My god!" the old man gasped. Grabbing the youth's arms, he hauled him upright – with difficulty – and half dragged, half carried him to the shabby living room. The old man dropped him onto a sagging sofa.

The young man groaned, but didn't open his eyes. He didn't look like he had been in an accident, fight or any kind of trouble. However, it was still obvious that he was hurt in some way. The old man hesitated and then left the room. The boy was unconscious; there wasn't much he could really do. When he came back – with a towel and water – the boy was starting to wake up. The older man sat on the other end of the sofa.

"It's okay," the old man said as the youth's eyes opened in alarm, "you're safe."

"Where am I?" he asked hoarsely.

The old man noticed an accent to the boy's voice. It sounded Japanese. Now he looked, the boy had pitch black hair and very dark brown eyes. His face was definitely Japanese. He was also only wearing trousers and trainers, no shirt. _Well, that's a bit stupid..._

The old man shook his head and answered the boy's question. "You didn't know?" he said, worriedly.

A frown creased the youth's forehead. "No." He sat up, slowly, and winced. Rubbing his head, the boy looked like he was straining to remember something.

"Here, I got you a towel." The old man said, offering the towel. The boy looked up, his lips twitching into a small smile. Taking the towel, he started to dry his hair. The old man watched him, trying to figure out what a young Japanese boy was doing in his living room, with apparently no memory of how he got to the village.

"What happened to you?"

The boy paused. "...I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? You must have some idea. What were you doing out in that storm anyway?" the man indicated outside, where the rain still lashed against the windows. The boy's shoulder's slumped.

"I...I really can't remember..." the boy looked as if he were about to break down. The old man shook his head slowly.

"You got anywhere to go, son?"

"No."

The old man sighed. "Right...well, I guess you can stay here for tonight."

The boy looked up in surprise. The old man smiled.

"What? Did you think I was going to abandon you to survive on your own in this weather?"

"Thank you..." the boy said, bowing his head. "That is very kind of you."

"Just one thing..." the old man said. "Promise me you're not some nut job who's going to kill me."

The boy laughed and stood. "I promise."

"And that you're not a criminal on the run."

"Ah," the boy frowned slightly. "As to that...I'm not sure. But I won't bring you any trouble, I swear."

The old man smiled, then tilted his head, examining the boy.

"What's that?"

"Huh?" the boy looked where the old man was pointing. At his left arm, near the shoulder. At the black tattoo there. The boy's eyes narrowed and he tensed unconsciously.

"This...is nothing."

The old man seemed to notice the boy's sudden change in mood and turned away. "What's your name, boy?"

The youth lowered his head for a moment. He looked up.

"Jin Kazama."


	2. Chapter One: Getting Over It

**Chapter One: Getting Over It**

_One week earlier..._

In the bright lights of the arena, blood looked even more garish than usual. Jin wiped some away from his mouth, glaring at his opponent.

_Jesus...I think he damn near broke my jaw with that one..._

"You shoulda stayed at home, boy!" the other man said. "This is a man's game."

Jin ran his eyes over his opponent for that night: large, muscular and damn ugly. Smirking, he flipped him off.

"Why you little –!"

Roaring like a bull, the man charged at Jin. Avoiding his bulk easily, Jin retaliated with several punches, throwing his opponent off balance, then finished with a single high kick to the back of the head, effectively knocking the other man out.

An approving cheer rose up from the surrounding crowd as Jin walked away from his defeated opponent. He ignored the calls for him and made his way to the back door. Stepping outside, he breathed deeply.

"Hey, you did well back there."

Jin smiled and turned to see Hwoarang closing the door behind him.

"Not really," Jin said modestly. "He damn near broke my face."

"Oooh, cos that'd be such a shame."

Jin smirked and lightly punched his friend's shoulder. Hwoarang grinned and leant against the wall. Jin turned his face up to the sky and closed his eyes. The cool night air felt good against his overheated skin.

_I really should relax a bit more_, he thought to himself.

"Hey, Jin…" Hwoarang said slowly.

"Mmm?" Jin didn't open his eyes.

"You okay?"

Jin frowned. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well," Hwoarang sounded apprehensive. "Steve wanted me to ask you."

Annoyed, Jin opened his eyes and glared at the red head, who immediately stepped back, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Hey, don't beat the messenger."

"I've told him I'm fine," Jin growled, clenching his fists. His friend didn't look convinced.

"Y'know he reckons that the fighting thing is-"

"My way of getting over it," Jin finished firmly, trying to sound calm. To be honest, that was getting harder and harder to do nowadays. All Jin felt recently was anger and hatred. He closed his eyes again and breathed deeply. He heard Hwoarang shift uncomfortably next to him.

"Jin..."

"Just leave it!" Jin cried, glaring. The Korean looked downcast and averted his gaze. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," the Japanese man said, smiling faintly. "That was a bit out of order."

"S'okay. You're allowed to be upset." Hwoarang smiled back.

"She was all I had..." Jin whispered. Then he shook his head. "But I won't mourn her forever. My mother deserves better than her son moping the whole time."

Hwoarang grinned widely and slapped Jin's back. "Now _there's_ the Jin Kazama I know."

"Kazama!" yelled a voice from inside. The door crashed open and the manager of the arena came out. He looked somewhat feverish and slightly scared. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "There's...a fighter. He want's to fight you."

"Oh, yeah?" Jin asked, smirking. "Who is it?"

The manager swallowed. "Come see for yourself. He says you'll know him."

Jin cracked his knuckles. _Probably just someone out looking for revenge for a lost fight, _he thought with amusement. He didn't notice the manager was looking quite terrified as he strode past him and back inside, Hwoarang following. Jin slowed slightly when he noticed the unusually quiet crowd staring at the man in the arena.

From where he was, Jin couldn't make out who it was – he was standing with his back to Jin – but he suddenly had a bad feeling. A _very_ bad feeling. As Jin was making his way through the crowd, they started to stare at him too, with expressions varying from fear to curiosity. Jin's bad feeling increased as he walked into the cage.

"Jin Kazama," the man in the arena said slowly.

Jin froze, every part of his body locking down in complete shock. He vaguely noticed Hwoarang's jaw drop as he, too, recognised the voice.

_This isn't possible...this isn't happening..._

"You can't be here." Jin said when he had recovered his voice. He spoke barely above a whisper, but it carried to the man in front of him, who turned slowly to face the still frozen Jin. There was a beat of silence as the two men stared at each other. Brown eyes met black, and for a moment, it seemed like time had frozen along with all the muscles in Jin's body.

Finally, Jin regained control of his body and took a step forwards. He hissed the name of the man he most hated in the entire world, feeling anger boil up within him.

"_Kazuya Mishima."_


	3. Chapter Two: I'll Be In Iron Fist

**Chapter Two: "I'll be in Iron Fist"**

There was uproar in the arena. It seemed like Jin's confirmation of Kazuya's identity had broken the spell that had kept them all quiet. Jin could hear Hwoarang's voice above the others, swearing in Korean, Japanese and English. There was a lot of swearing in the crowd, in different languages, for different reasons.

But none of this mattered to the two men in the cage. It was as if they were isolated completely from the rest of the world.

Kazyua broke the silence. He held out his arms mockingly. "What, no hug for your old man?" he asked so only his son could hear. Jin's face twisted and he lashed out at his father, taking him by surprise. Kazuya brought his arms up to block and responded with a low kick that sent Jin to the floor.

Kazuya leant over. "I guess that's a no."

"You're not my father!" Jin spat, putting as much hatred into those four words as he could. He pushed upwards and kicked both legs up, catching Kazuya in the chest, landing upright. Kazuya glared at Jin, seemingly unaffected by the kick to his chest.

"Jin, don't!" Hwoarang was yelling, trying to push forward. But the crowd refused to let him through. "Jin Kazama! Listen to me!"

Jin ignored him. Instead, he started attacking Kazuya relentlessly, trying to hurt him as much as possible. He used every defensive and offensive move he could think of, most of them from his mother, some from his own style, and some from Hwoarang and Steve. His anger fuelled by his utter hatred of his father.

Kazuya, after a brief moment of shock at the force of Jin's fury, started to fight back. His style was one that Jin knew well; Mishima Style Karate. One that he had once learnt but refused now to use.

Jin landed as many hits as he took, refusing to back down. But Kazuya was stronger, and Jin knew that it would have to end soon.

"Your mother taught you well," Kazuya said in a brief pause in the fight. He laughed, his mouth bloody. "Jun always was a fiery woman."

"Don't you _dare_ say her name!" Jin yelled, angry tears blurring his vision. "It's because of you she is dead!"

A hard kick to his stomach left Jin gasping for air. He was furious; he had let Kazuya distract him, and now was paying the price. Kazuya kicked Jin again, sending him sprawling. There were gasps from the crowd, and Jin heard Hwoarang shout "SHIT!"

For a second, Jin heard his mother's voice in his head: _"If you can still breathe, you can still fight!"_

"You are only…beaten when…you decide." Jin panted to himself. He stood shakily and faced Kazyua again. There was a smirk on his face, and Jin's fury burned hotter than ever. He kicked out at the older man, but his leg was caught and Jin landed hard on his back.

"ARGH!" Jin cried out, more in frustration and rage than pain. He rolled onto his side, tried to get up. His attempt was met with a very hard kick to the stomach. And another.

Pain shot through Jin's whole body – he couldn't breathe, he couldn't fight. But he tried to get up again anyway. Kazuya planted a foot on Jin's back, forcing him down. The world started going black at the edges.

"You have spirit, and talent, _**Kazama Jin**_. If you really want your revenge, I'll be in Iron fist."

Jin raised his eyes to meet his father's. There was a cruel smirk on his face.

Jin passed out.

_Being unconscious should be empty. Not...not this._

_Jin was filled with pain and rage. All he could see was black and red. He tried to cry out, but all that he heard was a feral growling. He felt massive pain in his back and on his forehead. He caught a glimpse of black, feathery wings..._

_Then he was standing at the bottom of an unfamiliar cliff, watching a boy being thrown from the top. Something about the boy looked familiar, and the older man that was looking down..._

_With a burst of understanding, Jin smirked as he watched the boy fall._

_Kazuya screamed..._

"Jin!"

A voice from far away was calling his name. Jin felt himself being pulled back to consciousness, the dream/nightmare fading.

"Jin, mate, come on. Wake up."

Another voice, this one different. As Jin struggled into lucidity, he could identify the voices. He tried to open his eyes.

"Hey, he's waking up!" Hwoarang cheered.

"Took his bloody time," Steve Fox replied, but he sounded just as relieved as the Korean. Steve's strong British accent cut through the last layers of grogginess, and Jin managed to open his eyes. He found himself staring at a whit plaster ceiling.

"Hey, Jin, you okay mate?"

Jin turned his head to face Steve. His head was pounding, his whole body ached. "Just fine," he said sarcastically. His friend smiled.

"Nice to see you're sense of humour isn't affected."

Jin sat up slowly, pleased to find that it didn't make his head any worse. He could no longer remember any part of his nightmare, and for that he was glad, but also a bit disappointed. He felt as if he was close to discovering something, but it had slipped away.

He rubbed his forehead, trying to ease his headache. He recognised where he was now: Steve's apartment. Jin wondered briefly how Hwoarang had managed to get him here, but gave up when it made his head hurt again.

"How long was I out?"

"About two hours," Hwoarang said, "and that was since you got here...so probably nearly two and a half."

"Jesus." Jin rotated his neck, working out the tension. "I feel like I have a mother of a hangover."

Steve laughed. "You would know, what with the amount of times you've got yourself completely pissed—"

"Shut up."

"—and crashed here." Steve looked at Hwoarang. "Both of you."

Hwoarang ignored the blond and sat on the edge of the bed. "You sure you're okay, Jin? You took one hell of a beating."

Steve's face suddenly darkened. Jin sighed, recognising the look.

"Just get it over with, Steve."

"What the _bloody_ _hell_ were you thinking, Jin Kazama?" Steve yelled. "You actually fought Kazuya Mishima? Heihachi's son, _and_ Iron Fist winner two years running? Are you crazy?"

"C'mon Steve," Hwoarang said, glaring at the boxer. "Jin's still recovering."

"Why did you let him, Hwoarang?" Steve retorted, glaring back.

"Me? I told him not to!"

"You could have stopped him!"

"You're kidding right?"

"Oh, shut up, both of you." Jin said wearily. "Seriously Steve, you're acting like my mother. It was my decision, and you don't need to lecture me. It wasn't Hwo's fault."

Steve's glare softened. "I seriously think that you're going overboard on the whole thing."

Jin shook his head, trying not to feel angry. Steve was continuing.

"Why did it seem like you two knew each other? It was like you had some sort of…I dunno, feud going on there."

Jin and Hwoarang exchanged looks. Neither of them had told him what Jin had – unfortunately – discovered in the previous tournament. It wasn't exactly the type of thing that Jin wanted the world to know, even if Kazuya hadn't threatened him with a very slow and painful death if he told anyone that would leak it.

Steve was giving both of them weird looks now. "Is there something I'm missing?"

"Urm," Jin pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's my father."

Steve blinked slowly. His mouth started to drop open, and then he seemed to remember how to work his face again. He didn't speak for a long moment.

Hwoarang sniggered. "At least I didn't act like a gormless idiot when he told me."

"Thanks Hwo," Jin said morosely. "But I wasn't exactly thrilled that you were convinced I was insane either."

The Korean sobered immediately, a guilty look on his face. Steve shook his head mechanically.

"Jesus Jin…how the bloody hell…?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Jin sighed.

There was a silence, which Jin filled with checking himself over. Nothing too bad: bruises, a bloody lip, killing headache. He'd had a lot worse.

"Jin," Hwoarang started, not looking at his friend. "What did Mishima say to you before you…well, before he left?"

From the glances between Steve and Hwoarang, Jin guessed that they had been waiting to ask him since he'd woken up. He didn't answer. He remembered what Kazuya had said, but he wasn't sure he wanted to tell his friends. He knew what they'd say; he shouldn't do it, it was crazy. But Iron Fist seemed like the perfect opportunity to finally defeat Kazuya.

"Jin?" Steve sounded worried now. "You okay mate?"

Jin stood up and faced them both. "I'm going to Iron Fist."

The silence was deafening.


	4. Chapter Three: Challenge

**Chapter Three: Challenge**

Both Hwoarang and Steve were yelling.

"_Iron Fist? _Jin Kazama, are you insane?"

"Jin mate, you can't! It's suicide!"

"You nearly died last time!"

"Do you want to die?"

"Thanks so much for the encouragement," Jin said dryly, folding his arms across his chest. He wasn't going to just ignore Kazuya's challenge. He was no fool, but he was not a coward. But his mother's words also echoed in his ears.

"I don't want you wasting your talent in mindless, dangerous fights," Jun Kazama said to her son. "Iron Fist is dangerous. I cannot lose you like that again, Jin."

But Jun Kazama was dead because of Tekken and the Mishima family. As far as Jin was concerned, he was not a part of the Mishima bloodline, no matter how much Heihachi had tried to convince him otherwise. If Iron Fist was the only way to avenge his mother's murder, then he was going.

And nothing was going to stop him.

"Jin, please say you're not serious." Hwoarang pleaded. "Going to iron Fist again…it's suicide."

"Kazuya Mishima challenged me," Jin said quietly. "If I ignore it, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I'll be known as a coward. I am _not_ a coward. I need to do this – I want to."

Steve looked torn. "Mishima challenged you?"

Jin nodded once, watching Steve carefully. The boxer sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"And you're definitely going to go?" Another nod. "Then we'll help you."

"WHAT?" Hwoarang yelled. "Are you as crazy as he is? You're going to get him killed! And who's this 'we'? I'm not going to just watch him get beat to shit by Mishima!"

Steve and Jin waited for Hwoarang to finish yelling, then gave him identical exasperated looks.

"Look, Hwo, Jin isn't going to just ignore this."

"And I'm also not asking you to help," Jin added quietly. "But it would help if I knew my friends were supporting me..."

Hwoarang's glare softened grudgingly. "Argh...fine. I don't think it's going to do any good, but I'll help. But if you die, Kazama, I'll kill you."

Jin smiled in thanks and Steve clapped the grumbling Korean on the back. Jin was worried, but he wasn't scared. He was fuelled by his hatred of his father and the whole Mishima bloodline. He wasn't going to let his defeat last night to be the end of it; he was going to make Kazuya pay for what happened to his mother.

Another thought suddenly occurred to him. Parts of his nightmare were coming back to him. It was strange...Jin could swear he'd had this nightmare before. But he didn't know when. Almost unconsciously, he put a hand over the angular mark on his left arm. He'd had it ever since he could remember, but it had always been something that was never talked about.

_Maybe...maybe I can find out more,_ Jin thought. He felt a strange surge of...something inside him. It didn't feel right – it felt very wrong. _Definitely need to find out what the hell is happening to me._

"Jin? Earth to Jin? You there?" Steve was waving a hand in the Japanese man's face.

"Wha-? Yeah, umm, just thinking." Jin hedged, hoping that neither of his friends would press him on the subject. It wasn't something he felt he should tell them.

"I was just saying," Hwoarang said, eyeing Jin warily, "that you'll have no problem getting back into the tournament. You've already done the prelims last time."

"But if Mishima wants him in, then he'll be in anyway," Steve said very quietly. The Korean and the blonde exchanged anxious looks as Jin scowled.

"Then I'll be there. We'll leave tomorrow."

"Well," Steve looked slightly apprehensive. "Maybe a couple of days rest first? You took quite a beating...you need to recover."

As Jin glowered, Hwoarang held up his hands. "Hey, he's got a point Jin. It doesn't start for another five days anyway. There's no rush, is there?"

Jin glared for a moment more, then sighed bitterly. "Fine."

"And no practicing until you're fit enough." Steve added.

"What? You're kidding!" Jin gaped. "I need to practice!"

"Trust me, Jin, I think you've got practice enough what with all the cage fights," Steve said wryly, frowning at his friend. "Speaking of –"

"Not now, Steve."

* * *

The next couple of days were almost impossible to get through. Jin was stuck indoors, doing nothing. "Recovering", Steve and Hwoarang said repeatedly. It was beyond frustrating. A couple of time, Jin tried to goad Hwoarang into a fight with him. It hadn't worked so far.

He tried again now, tripping Hwoarang up as he walked past him.

"Nice try, Jin, but you're not going to get me to fight with you. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Do you want an honest answer to that question?"

"Ha ha," the Korean walked off grinning. Jin glared after him and caught Steve laughing quietly.

"Stop smirking, Fox, or I'll punch you."

Steve seemed to deliberate for a moment, then moved forward. "Bring it, Jin."

Jin grinned and stood up, cracking his knuckles. "_Now_ you're talking!"

"Jeez," Hwoarang muttered as they made their way past curious onlookers. "You'd think they'd never seen a Tekken fighter before."

"As long as they don't find out exactly who I am..." Jin said in a low voice. Hwoarang had been right – Jin had had no problem in getting back into the tournament. It seemed like he was expected. But there had been no sign of Kazuya anywhere.

Jin was angry. He had been counting on finding him before the actual matches began. He wanted to confront him about his recurring nightmares. They seemed to be getting worse and worse in the past five days, and every time Jin woke up, he always felt like punching something. He never knew what exactly was happening in his dreams, but he knew that it was getting very bad now.

And it made him angry beyond belief.

He clenched his fists. "I think I'm going to go and hit stuff."

Steve glanced at him. "Umm..."

"Try not to break anything," Hwoarang said lightly, giving the boxer a pointed look. Steve sighed as Jin started towards the gym, leaving the other two to go to Jin's room. When Jin got into the gym, he shrugged off his jacket and dumped it by the door. He made his way to the bags, thinking he'd take out his frustration on them.

A sharp pain in his head made him gasp loudly and half collapse. It felt like a white hot blade was being forced into his head – it was beyond any type of pain he had ever experienced. At the same time, he felt like something was trying to force its way out of him. Like some other entity, trying to gain control...

"ARGH!" Jin yelled, clutching his head. He dug his fingers into his forehead, trying to distract himself from the sharper pain. He tried to regain control of his body, barely noticing anything else. There was nothing outside of the pain.

Slowly, the internal battle was being won by Jin. The pain was lessening, and he was beginning to think more clearly. Eventually, he was able to stand. There were still shooting pains in his head, but they weren't as bad now. He shook his head, trying to clear his head a bit more.

_Holy shit...what was that?_ Jin thought after a moment. He was breathing hard and his heart was pounding. He was scared. _I need to find out what the hell is going on – and fast._


	5. Chapter Four: Unexpected Family

**Chapter Four: 'Unexpected Family'**

Jin woke up covered in a cold sweat – and on the floor. He cursed quietly and sat up, shaking his head to clear it. His latest nightmare had been particularly vicious: he had felt like something was ripping its way out from inside him, making sure to cause as much pain as possible. And there was laughter as well, a deep, feral laugh that made Jin's skin crawl as he remembered it.

What a time to start falling out of bed... Jin thought bitterly. He had seen the fight selection the previous day, and saw that he was scheduled to fight against Anna Williams, the Irish assassin that he had beaten last time. He smirked at the thought of having to fight her again. She hadn't exactly taken defeat very well.

As Jin got to his feet, he felt a swooping/tightening/sick feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was just nerves, or the aftershock of his dream. He had felt the same way in the previous Iron Fist tournament. But then again, he hadn't known Kazuya was his father then, neither had his mother been dead, nor had he been plagued with nightmares...

Shaking his head, Jin tried to expel all thoughts of the disturbing visions crowding in his mind, and focus on the fight ahead. He knew that he would need to keep his head and not let himself get distracted if he wanted to win.

No worries, he thought, I've just got to make sure I can stay focussed on my goal...not too hard to do.

Jin had a shower in a futile attempt to relax a bit, grabbed his iPod, then went to the gym. It was still early – he hadn't bothered to check the time when he fell out of bed – so there was no one in there. He had been in there for about an hour before anyone else came in. With Pendulum blasting in his ears, Jin did not hear anyone enter the gym, but he saw them out of the corner of his eye as he made a kick to the suspended bag he had picked to beat up.

She was shorter than him, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulder. She had brown, chin length hair and dark brown eyes. She was Japanese, like himself, and seemed oddly familiar. She paused when she saw him look at her, slightly suspicious. Jin took one of the headphones out of his ear and turned to her curiously. She hesitated, then walked towards him. She stopped a few feet away.

"Hello," she said, somewhat awkwardly, offering a small smile. Jin smiled back.

"Hello," he said. When she didn't say anything more, he cast around for something to say. "I don't recognise you, were you in the tournament last time?"

"No," she said, frowning slightly. "I only signed up this year. For...personal reasons."

Jin nodded, realising that the girl wouldn't explain. He knew how she felt. "I did too. Both times. Um, my name's Jin."

"Asuka," the girl offered in response. She tilted her head as if a sudden thought had occurred to her. "Hang on...Jin? As in Jin Kazama?"

Jin nodded slowly. "Yes. How did you—?"

"You're Jun's son!" Asuka exclaimed loudly. "I thought you looked familiar—oh, I'm sorry..."

Jin had grimaced when Asuka had said his mother's name. She looked apologetic.

"Sorry, I heard that...I heard what happened. My dad told me. He's your uncle," Asuka added when Jin just looked confused. "Which makes me your cousin."

Jin couldn't believe it. He had thought that he had no family left at all apart from Kazuya – who wasn't family – and now he found out that he had not only a cousin, but an uncle too. He felt a sudden glimmer of hope for his future, and for finding out what exactly was going on.

He didn't ask Asuka anything though. He thought it wouldn't be the best idea to suddenly start asking things before he even knew her. And he wanted to get to know her – she was now his only link to any kind of uncontaminated family that he had left. He smiled effortlessly and held out his hand.

"In that case, I am very pleased to meet you, Asuka."

"And you too, Jin," Asuka replied, smiling. She ignored Jin's hand and hugged him, somewhat surprising him. "I'm glad to know that you're safe."

"Thank you, Asuka," Jin said, slipping into his native tongue. His cousin grinned and replied in the same way.

"No problem, Jin." Asuka gestured to his iPod. "What are you listening to?"

"Pendulum," he said, offering the headphone to her. "Want to listen?"

Asuka took the bud and put it in her own ear. She listened for a while then turned to Jin, confusion evident on her face. "What song is this? There are no lyrics to it!"

"There aren't' usually," Jin laughed. "That's why it's good to practise to. Not distracting."

"Ahhh, I see," she listened a bit more, then returned the headphone to Jin. "I think I'll stick to Madina Lake."

"I like them too actually," Jin said, "my favourite's 'Let's Get Outta Here'."

"I think 'House of Cards' is better," Asuka replied, grinning. They continued like that for another fifteen minutes, until they realised that is was getting quite late. Both smiling, they walked out of the gym to the arena, where there were already some people sitting down to watch the first match of the tournament. Once again, Jin felt his stomach twist and breathed deeply.

Asuka hugged him again. "You'll do fine, I saw the fight list. Anna Williams is a push over," she grinned. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Jin muttered, watching his cousin go and sit down. He saw Hwoarang and Steve close by, watching him strangely. He smiled in spite of himself as he walked into the arena, knowing they would think he had a girlfriend or something. He would tell them later. Right now, he had a fight to win. He looked at the Irish woman opposite him and grinned.

"Ready to lose again?" he taunted.

"Not this time," she growled, narrowing her eyes at him. He laughed and looked pointedly at her dress and heels.

"Like you could beat me dressed like that. Are you a part time stripper or something?"

Anna's glare was pure venom; she didn't answer. They both took their stances as the time for the fight loomed over them. Jin emptied his mind of everything but the fight. He was determined not to lose, especially not to Anna Williams. He glanced over at the side of the arena and saw her sister, Nina, watching them both with narrowed eyes. There was obviously still some sibling rivalry going on there.

"Anna Williams versus Jin Kazama!" the announcer screamed over the hubbub of the now rather large crowd. "Round one of the King of Iron Fist Tournament – FIGHT!"

**Author's Note:**EDITED due to some helpful advice from Salysha. Thank you muchly for correcting Asuka's height for me :)

EDITED AGAIN as well as a fair chunk of the other chapters to accommodate changes to make this fic easier to read :) once again, a massive thank you to Salysha.


	6. Chapter Five: Round One  FIGHT!

**Author's Note:**I'M BAAAAACK! Did'ya miss me? ^ ^ _Finally_ got my Internet back, and, as promised, I have chapters for you guys to read not as many as I would have liked, but moving is a laborious business, especially when you're the only strong child in the family. *shrug* oh well, at least I can continue as normal. Which means posting the chapters as normal, so I don't get behind. Again. So, a chapter every week at the earliest, two weeks at the latest. R&R people! Ta very muchly.

EDITED :D

**Chapter Five: Round One – FIGHT!**

Hwoarang and Steve watched from their seats as Jin and Anna Williams took their stances. Hwoarang was grinning.

"Oooh, this should be good," he said, nodding towards Anna, who was eyeing Jin disdainfully. "Jin's got no problems here."

"Just because he beat her once..." Steve chided mildly, but he agreed with his friend. The assassin wasn't really much of a challenge for Jin.

They had started fighting just as Steve had spoken, and it was obvious that Jin had already gained the upper hand. He attacked Anna with a series of high and low kicks and well placed punches, from what Steve recognised as Jun Kazama's style, that had the Irish woman on the immediate defensive. She tried to block as many of Jin's attacks as she could, but he still landed some hard blows.

After a few minutes though, Anna started hitting back. Jin had to start protecting his face from Anna's heels as she kicked up high. Anna's assassin style fighting was effectively used as the fight progressed, and Jin started to use moves from Hwoarang's and Steve's styles to fight back.

"Shit_**...**_" Hwoarang muttered, staring as Anna went flying into the air for a second time. She landed hard on her back and cried out in pain. Jin was smirking and moving slowly closer, keeping a safe distance from her heels. As she got up again, Jin knocked her legs out from underneath her.

Steve nodded; he understood what the Korean said, if only occasionally. "I know, he's really going for —"

"No, look," Hwoarang hissed, gesturing discreetly towards the other side of the arena. "Look who turned up."

Steve scanned the people watching, confused.

"I don't – oh, shit."

Steve's eyes widened as he saw Kazuya Mishima leaning against the wall, watching Jin's fight with a dark smirk. Steve and Hwoarang exchanged looks, and then returned their attention to the fight. Jin was ducking to avoid the Irish woman's shoe again; he looked totally focused on the fight.

And then Steve saw Jin scowl at the same time he saw Mishima laugh quietly. So Jin knew that his father – _I don't think I'm gonna get used to that,_Steve thought – was watching. He wasn't sure how Jin knew, but he obviously did.

_Maybe that's why he's really beating the crap out of Anna._

Just as Steve had finished his thought, he saw Jin kick high and hit the assassin around the back of her neck: Anna collapsed.

"Jin Kazama wins!" screamed the announcer as people cheered loudly and Anna was carried off on a stretcher. Jin stood still for a moment, as if he hadn't realised he'd won, then he swung his head around to glare at where Kazuya had been standing.

He was gone. Jin seemed to deliberate for a split second whether to follow after Kazuya, but he turned away and walked towards his waiting friends. Half way there, he staggered slightly, and put a hand to his head. He looked like he was going to pass out when he got closer. As the crowd dispersed, they moved forwards to meet him.

"Jin, mate, are you okay?" Steve asked, alarmed at the pain in Jin's face. Jin nodded slightly, still holding his head and muttering something about a headache. Hwoarang frowned, not convinced.

"You look like you're gonna collapse."

Jin didn't seem to hear him. He was clutching his head with both hands now, eyes squeezed shut. He took half a step forward and fell to his knees, groaning in pain.

"Not now, not now, not now..." he muttered over and over again, "please, not now."

Steve and Hwoarang stood frozen, unable to make any sense of what was going on. Was Jin having some sort of breakdown? A fit? It didn't make any sense for him to be on the floor, his head in his hands, grabbing it as if it was going to split open if he didn't. Neither of them knew what to do.

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!_" Jin screamed suddenly, making his friends jump violently. As they watched, still frozen in shock, Jin pounded his fists into the floor hard. And again. Repeatedly, as if trying to pound the floor into some sort of response. Steve and Hwoarang could do nothing but stare. Jin eventually stopped beating the floor, but he stayed down, supporting himself with his fists and breathing heavily. None of them moved for several moments whilst Jin's breathing slowed to a normal pace. Finally, Hwoarang broke the silence.

"Err... Jin?" the Korean asked quietly, as if afraid of scaring him.

Jin looked up, startled. He stared at Hwoarang for a moment, and then got to his feet quickly. He looked mortified that his friends had seen...whatever that was. Steve cleared his throat.

"What – what just happened Jin?" he asked hesitantly, glancing sideways at Hwoarang as he did. Hwoarang just shrugged and gave Steve a look that said _'why the hell would I know?'_

Jin pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes again. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Steve noticed that the hand he was holding up was bleeding. He pointed this out to Jin who looked at the back of his hand, surprised. He held up his other hand for examination, but it wasn't as bad. There was another awkward silence as Jin carefully wiped his hand on his trousers. Hwoarang shook his head slowly, a slow grin forming on his face.

"I _told_ you to wear gloves, Kazama," he drawled, raising an eyebrow, "but you never freaking listen, do you?"

Jin stared at Hwoarang for a second, blinking. Then he smiled weakly.

"Yeah well...I should have been more worried about my face really," he pulled a face. "God knows why anyone would wear heels like that for a fighting tournament."

"Stupidity," Steve quipped, grinning. "Either that or a death wish."

Jin laughed a bit, and Hwoarang clapped him on the back.

"There ya go," he said happily. "It's all good."

Jin's already faint smile faded a little more, but just about stayed in place. Steve saw that he was still worried and embarrassed over his mini breakdown, but he wasn't going to explain just yet. Steve suppressed a sigh. When Jin was ready, he'd tell them. Hopefully.

**2nd****Author's Note:** Tbh...I'm not even sure I like this chapter too much...the fighting is really rubbishly written and doesn't sound at all good. It's one of those "_you know when something sounds good in your head...?_" moments. This is why I need a beta. Any volunteers...? ...anyone?


	7. Chapter Six: Old Friends

**Author's note:** Best 'Tekken-Talk' ever happened yesterday. Whilst playing Tekken 6 with my uncle and father dearest, this rather funny conversation occurred: _Uncle_: "take some of that!" *knocks to ground*_Dad_: "only if you take some of this!" *gets beaten* - long pause while dad stares at screen - _Me_: *shakes head* "that didn't work out too well, did it?" _Dad_: "he cheated." _Me: "_no he didn't."_Dad: "_yes he did, I saw him!"_Me:_"I give up." LOL. Anyways...here's a new chapter for you

EDITED. Again.

**Chapter Six: Old Friends...**

Jin was doing press-ups in his room when he heard someone banging very loudly on his door. He got up and opened the door – and jumped out of the way as something pink and black fell into the room.

"What the – ?"

"Jin!" Ling Xiaoyu cried, jumping up. She threw her arms around Jin's bare torso and squeezed tight. "Am I glad to see you! I've missed you soooooo much!"

Jin bit back a groan and tried to smile. "Hello to you too, Xiao."

"Why didn't you let me know you were going to be competing? You haven't talked to me in ages! What's been happening? Why haven't you called? Where have you been?" Xiaoyu barely finished a question before starting another one, her high pitched voice making Jin's head hurt a bit.

"If you let me get a word in..." he started as Xiaoyu paused for breath. But then someone else was knocking on Jin's door. He went to answer it, grateful for the momentary relief from Xiaoyu's interrogation. Hwoarang and Steve were standing there, looking slightly alarmed.

"Do you have some sort of bird in there, Jin?" Hwoarang enquired, looking past Jin into his room.

"Who's that?" Steve asked, inclining his head towards Xiaoyu, who was standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at the intruders.

"This is my old friend, Ling Xiaoyu," Jin said, moving to the side so that his friends could come in. He was a bit annoyed – he wanted some time alone after yesterday's mental attack.

_Hang on..._

"Friend?" Hwoarang said, eyebrows raised suggestively, grinning at Xiaoyu, who gave him the finger. Hwoarang narrowed his eyes. "Watch it, girl."

Steve hit him.

"Shut up, Hwo."

Jin wasn't really listening. He was contemplating the idea that Xiaoyu might know something about what was happening to him. After all, Heihachi was her supposed guardian... Jin frowned, remembering the fight earlier that day. He had been concentrating on kicking Anna's ass, and then suddenly he had been hyperly aware that he was being watched by Kazuya. He didn't know how he knew; he just sensed his presence nearby, almost as if he could smell him. For a moment, Jin had been totally thrown, but he quickly recovered and still managed to beat Anna, even though he could hear Kazuya laughing. Another thing that he didn't get...

The worst part was how Jin had gotten angrier and angrier, which meant he started to get that white hot pain in his head. He had been mortified to realise that his friends had been witness to his pain, but they hadn't pressed him on the subject since.

"Jiiiiin, you in there?" Steve was waving his hand in front of Jin's face. Jin blinked.

"What? Oh, sorry." He shrugged. "Just blanked out for a moment."

"Jin Kazama, who the hell are these people?" Xiaoyu demanded, her face set into an expression of irritation. Jin tried to suppress the urge to laugh.

"Hwoarang and Steve Fox," Jin explained, pointing to each of his friends in turn. Steve smiled, but Hwoarang just mock saluted without really looking at her. He was looking at Jin with a worried expression. Jin gave him a look back that said _'not now'_ and returned his attention to Xiaoyu.

"Hwoarang?" she said, eyeing him suspiciously. "I thought you two were fighting, like, really badly?"

"We _were_," Hwoarang said. "Emphasis on the past tense. We settled that ages ago. Jin's not a bad guy when you get past the annoying habit he has of winning too many fights..."

Jin laughed. "You're not still going on about that, are you?"

"'Course not," Hwoarang said airily, smirking. "Anyways, how exactly do you two know each other?"

"Jin's grandfather," Xiaoyu said shortly, still looking at the Korean with narrowed eyes. "He's my guardian."

"Old man Mishima?" Steve said incredulously. "You're kidding."

"No." Xiaoyu said, confused. Steve whistled, staring at Xiaoyu as if seeing her in a new light.

"Wow. That's...surprising."

"Yeah," Hwoarang said. "And I thought you were normal. Well…as normal as a girl wearing _waaay_ too much pink and has their hair in little girly pigtails can get."

Xiaoyu glared and Jin sighed. This looked like it was going to turn into a fight if it kept going on, but he decided to give them the benefit of the doubt for a bit. Steve was watching with mild amusement, also keeping silent.

"I am normal!" Xiaoyu cried in her high voice. Hwoarang sniggered and gave her a sarcastic look.

"'Course you are," Hwoarang said evenly, muttering "short-ass" under his breath in Korean.

"What did you call me?" Xiaoyu demanded, glaring at the Korean with unconcealed dislike.

"I'm not gonna tell you," Hwoarang said infuriatingly, grinning smugly. His grin turned to a scowl as Steve started to open his mouth and translate. "Don't you dare, Fox, or I'll pound your British ass into the ground."

Steve grinned. "I'd take that to see what she'd do to _you_, mate." He stepped closer to Xiaoyu and whispered in her ear.

"He called me _what?_" she shrieked, so loudly Jin, Steve and Hwoarang actually covered their ears. Jin looked from the Chinese girl to the Korean, torn between amusement and exasperation. Hwoarang was staring at Steve with his mouth hanging open, a look of betrayal on his face. Xiaoyu balled her small hands into fists and took a threatening step forward.

"Shit!" Hwoarang yelled, and ran, slamming the door behind him as he went. Xiaoyu went pelting after him, yelling insults in Chinese, Japanese and several other languages as she did.

Steve looked at the door for a moment, and then turned to Jin, a wide grin on his face.

"I think this could be the start of a wonderful friendship," he said, sarcasm and amusement in his tone. Jin just shook his head, trying not to smile.

"Just when I thought things may get quieter..."

**2nd****Author's Note:** reading through...this is a very talky chapter, isn't it? Oh, never mind. R&R please people!

Andif you're reading this - please forgive me for stealing your method of distinguishing between English and another language, Razer Athane! I couldn't think of anything else to do, and it was totally subconsciously, I swear. At least I'm not stealing anything major. I hope. I think. … *runs like hell* … I don't think so, though.


	8. Chapter Seven: And New Enemies

**Author's Note:**if the writing is **like this**, just plain bold, then it is Devil Jin. Just a heads up. I hope it's no too confusing.

A special thank you to Salysha, who made the nicest review I have EVER had for any of the stuff I've written in the last four years - it brought a tear to my eye ^^ thank you! *GLOMPS*

I really quite like this chapter...I hope you guys do too R&R pleeeeaaaaaseeeeee!

EDITED... oh, why do I bother...

**Chapter Seven: ...And New Enemies.**

Jin was dreaming, he knew that much. Other than that, he had no idea what was happening. He couldn't see anything; it was pitch black. He wasn't even sure he was really there. He jumped up and down experimentally and found that he was standing on...something. He could feel his arms, when he tried to touch them, and reasoned that he was here, fully existing, in whatever place it was he was in. Now all he had to do was figure out _where_exactly 'here' was.

Slowly, Jin became aware that he could hear deep, heavy breathing behind him. He turned around, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't see anything. The breathing turned to a guttural laugh that made the hair on that back of Jin's neck stand on end. The voice behind the laugh sounded dauntingly familiar, but Jin still couldn't see anything, despite his efforts of trying to squint through the dark haze. He tried to focus on where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you?" Jin demanded in Japanese, some instinct telling him that he would be understood. That same instinct told him that the person was somewhere to the left of him. He didn't try to look this time, but glanced out of the corner of his eye. He could almost make out a strange figure crouching about a meter away, blacker against the blackness.

"_Who are you?_" Jin asked again, louder this time. The figure moved slightly, shifting towards him, and Jin tensed, ready to fight, or run, or whatever he needed to do.

Ready for anything, except the voice that replied to his question.

**You know me, Jin Kazama.**

Jin gasped, jerking his head towards the crouching figure. This time it didn't shift out of his line of vision, and he could almost see a silhouette of…something. The voice was feral, animalistic, but it was very, _very_familiar. But it couldn't be real. Jin felt himself jerking his head from side to side, refusing to acknowledge what he was hearing. If anything, it was important for his sanity that this wasn't real.

"Who are you?" he repeated, almost shouting.

**Is that all you can say?**The being using Jin's voice replied, sounding amused.**You know me,** **I can tell from the tension in your body and the fear in your voice.**

"You are mistaken," Jin said, trying to keep his voice level and calm. "I do not know you, stranger."

**Yes you do. You cannot deny it, Jin Kazama, because you know it is true. I know you, you know me.**The sarcasm and mockery in its tone was barely concealed. The figure shifted slightly closer. **How far would you go to deny that which you know is truth?**

"I do not know what you mean," Jin clenched his hands into fists. "Answer me honestly, and not in riddles."

**Is your life that much of a riddle?**Was the enigmatic reply. **Or do you just refuse to accept what you know is truth without evidence?**It shifted closer again, and Jin got the impression it was tilting its head.**Shall I give you evidence?**

Jin narrowed his eyes. This was getting weirder and scarier. He gritted his teeth. "What do you mean?"

The figure straightened up, and Jin saw that it was the exact same height as him. As soon as he realised this, he also realised that he was able to see more clearly the creature that was taunting him. Everything, from the being's build to its posture, was exactly the same. Jin's heart hammered so hard in his chest; it felt like it would leave a bruise. Thankfully, the creature's face was still in shadow. He didn't think he could keep sane if the face was…

Jin broke off the thought, shuddering. The creature noticed and laughed.

**You are afraid,** it noted, amused again. **Are you accepting the reality of the situation yet, Jin Kazama? I think not, or you would be more afraid...or are you just stubbornly clinging to rationality?**

"I think that I am not a coward," Jin said, finding strength somewhere in himself, despite the creature's words. His mouth twisted into something not quite like a smile. "But I am most definitely stubborn."

The being laughed louder, and Jin caught a glimpse of white fangs. **You are strong, Jin Kazama, but I am stronger. It is only a matter of time until you succumb.**It paused as if musing on something. **You are most unlike your father.**

Jin hissed in a breath. "What did you say?"

**I am sure you are not unaware of Kazuya Mishima's Gene,** the creature said, mocking Jin. **And it is no surprise that you now have half of it. Like father, like son, I suppose. Then again, like I said before, you are different from him. He did not fight, but you do. Yet I feel the rage that fills you, so similar to his.**

"You talk in riddles again," Jin said stiffly, fighting the urge to lash out at the creature. "Give me a straight answer."

The creature laughed again. **You set an invigorating challenge, Jin Kazama. I shall enjoy crushing your will. There has been no member of the Mishima bloodline that has not succumbed to the Gene, if they possess it. And you will be no different.**

"What Gene?" Jin asked, getting angry. The creature inhaled deeply, as if it could smell his anger. Which seemed likely, since it could sense Jin's fear.

**Ahh, yes,**the being breathed. It seemed to deliberate a moment.**The Devil Gene, Jin Kazama, is what you host, and it grows stronger.**

The creature stepped forward, and Jin could see it properly for the first time. He felt like he was going to pass out, but he stayed upright by sheer willpower. He stared at the massive black wings; the cruel looking horns protruding from the creature's head; the clawed hands; the strange black markings on its skin; the jewel in the middle of its forehead; the red eyes that were fixed on Jin's brown ones with evil delight.

And all of it was on _Jin's_ body. He was looking at himself...

_Oh my god...I'm damned,_ he thought numbly, feeling himself begin to fade out. _I am no better than Kazuya._

The creature smiled at Jin with his own mouth, flashing sharp fangs. **Welcome to Hell, Jin Kazama.**

Jin woke suddenly, breathing hard. He was covered in a cold sweat – and on the floor. He couldn't find enough energy to care, however, and just sat there as his pulse returned to normal. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes, trying to forget. A sharp ache on his left arm made him look at it sharply – and stop dead.

Jin stared at the black tattoo on his left arm: the one that he had had for as long as he cared to remember. It ached, like blood pulsing behind a bruise. He had never really thought about the origin of the tattoo before, but now he knew, he wished he could erase it from his skin forever. It was a sign that he was tainted.

With a groan, Jin fell backwards to the floor, hitting his head. He felt the pain, and embraced it. He didn't care anymore; anything else was better than the realisation that he was the host of a Devil.

Jin heard laughter in his head, and gritted his teeth, suddenly filled with determination. He wasn't going to let it win. He would fight it with everything he had. Even if it killed him.

**2nd****Author's Note:** (Note-to-self, I should really stop putting these bits up...) En-Ee-Way, a call-out to all those who like the Joker – I am posting a one shot fic that I wrote two years ago for English coursework. It is an ongoing thing, but I'll only post the short story version, because I've hit a massive mountain of writer's block. It's called 'The Joker and Me', check it out!


	9. Chapter Eight: Revelations

**Author's Note:** I like this chapter. I've been waiting for, oooh, absolute _yonks_ to put this one up, but I had to make sure it was decent. It could probably still do with some fine-tuning, but I still like it. Anyway,_allons-y_, get reading!

You get the drill. Edited yadda yadda yadda...

**Chapter Eight: Revelations**

Kazuya Mishima stood watching his son training with the red-haired Korean, keeping out of sight. He was making sure to stay concealed, so that the fool didn't come and fight him. He smirked at the thought of that confrontation; it would probably end much the same as the fight before. Kazuya remembered the boy's match against Anna Williams. It had been interesting to watch, to say the least. To see the way that he had mercilessly attacked the woman almost made Kazuya like him. Almost.

_Maybe if he wasn't such an idiot…no, not even then._

A frown crossed Kazuya's face, as he thought about the way Jin had suddenly became aware of his presence. It didn't make sense for him to know that he had been there. But Kazuya had seen clearly the way the boy reacted when he had laughed.

_This isn't good,_he thought. He was not particularly worried, but he was slightly irritated that he didn't know what was going on.

**Can you not sense it?** Kazuya's Devil hissed suddenly, breaking its long silence.**An unrest inside his mind.** **He knows about the Gene! His Devil has told him.**

_Surely not,_Kazuya thought sceptically. But he looked carefully at his son, looking for any outward sign that he was aware of the Devil Gene. He saw nothing to suggest it, until the boy took a hit to his left arm and cried out at a volume disproportionate to the strength of the blow. Kazuya exhaled angrily: he knew what was in his skin on the fool's arm. _Oh, perfect. My idiot son is aware he has the Gene._He scowled at nothing in particular._As to how he has it.…_

**You sound surprised.**Devil was amused but angry. **Surely you would realise that having a son would mean you pass the Gene to him.**

_You make it sound so obvious,_he fumed silently._Of course I didn't! He wasn't supposed to exist in the first place._Kazuya glared at Jin. _No matter, I will deal with him soon. And I will take back the part of the Devil Gene that belongs to me._

**He fights it, rejects it.**Devil sounded vaguely impressed.**This makes him dangerous and unpredictable.**

_I think not. His death will be almost too easy; I may have to prolong it for as long as possible._Kazuya paused, an amusing thought crossing his mind. _I may even let the old man know about his grandson's...predicament. It should make this more interesting. It may even entice his Devil out._

**You are willing to risk Jin Kazama's half of the Gene for your own amusement,** Devil remarked sarcastically. **There are no boundaries to your selfishness, is there?**

_I'm glad we can agree on something._

As Devil laughed, Kazuya saw Jin's head snap round to look directly at where he was standing. He didn't bother moving, just stood still and stared back, an eyebrow raised. The boy's face contorted and he put a hand to his head, as if he had a headache. Kazuya recognised what he had seen before, when he had collapsed for no apparent reason.

_Well, now I know why,_ Kazuya thought. _It seems like his Devil isn't very nice…_ He laughed, and Jin narrowed his eyes, but he turned away, muttering something to the Korean. Kazuya smirked. _No, not nice at all._

Jin continued as if nothing had occurred, obviously trying not to worry his friend.

"Smart boy," Kazuya murmured under his breath, feeling Devil agree. He folded his arms across his chest, waiting. Sure enough, less than three minutes later, Jin and the red-head – Hwoarang, Kazuya remembered – stopped training and walked out. The Korean looked confused, Kazuya noticed with amusement. Obviously his son had taken the revelation of the Devil Gene badly, and not told anyone.

_Well, this should be fun..._Kazuya thought, staying where he was a moment. _I will make sure the old man finds out somehow._His smirk widened. _We'll see just how resistant the fool is under pressure..._

Jin had only just got to his room when the pain hit again. White hot flames of pain engulfed his body, making it impossible to distinguish anything in reality. He was glad that he had shaken Hwoarang off; he didn't want any of his friends to see him like this again. The pain intensified impossibly, and Jin collapsed to the floor, clutching his head.

"Leave me!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

**Never,** the Devil within him jeered. **I am a part of you, Jin Kazama, and you will never be rid of me!**

_Damn you!_Jin struggled to regain control of himself. He felt like something was trying to rip its way out of him, and it was pure agony. He bit back a scream, and tasted blood in his mouth. Digging his fingernails into his forehead, Jin tried to force the Devil back. _I will never let you win. Even if it kills me._

**Then die,**it taunted.**I will just inhabit your empty shell, and I will kill all those who are dear to you.**

_I will not let you._

**There is no way to cast me out.**

_I will find one!_

Jin heard laughter and the flames burned hotter and hotter. He could feel the Devil gaining the upper hand, and redoubled his efforts to resist it. He refused to let himself be overcome, no matter how much effort it cost him. He would not give in.

He would not become like his father.

**You will fail!**

He screamed, feeling himself losing control of his body. _NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!_

**You don't have to let me, I will ALWAYS win,**it cackled triumphantly.

A ripping, tearing, and Jin started to lose consciousness as the black wings burst from his skin. He couldn't hold on...

Devil Jin stood, relishing in his long awaited freedom. He spread his wings wide and launched himself through the window, breaking the glass into a thousand tiny shards that sliced his skin shallowly. He smirked. Let the mortal host worry about that. Right now, it was time for him to wreak havoc.

Steve, Xiaoyu and Hwoarang all heard the screaming. They were sitting in Xiaoyu's room, since Jin had said he had a headache and wanted to sleep. Now they all stared at each other, frozen in shock, as the sound of agonised yells reached them from the direction of Jin's room.

"What the – ?" Steve started, eyes wide.

"Holy shit!" Hwoarang yelled, jumping up from the floor. Xiaoyu followed his lead, and then Steve, and they all ran out of the door. As they got to Jin's room, the sound of glass shattering could be heard through the door. Hwoarang hammered on the door frantically.

"Jin! Jin Kazama, open the door!"

"Jin!" Xiaoyu joined in, her usually high voice even higher due to stress. "Jin, are you okay?"

There was silence from within. Hwoarang looked at Steve anxiously. Steve bit his lip, eyebrows furrowed deeply. He nodded, and together they both rammed the door open. The room was empty, apart from broken glass littering the floor, and the shredded remains of Jin's jacket and shirt.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Steve whispered in horror, staring at the broken window. Hwoarang looked too, and his jaw dropped.

"Holy fucking – look." He pointed out of the window to a large, winged shape crouching on a rooftop nearby. It looked like Jin, but...evil and demonic. As they stared, Devil Jin sneered, then turned away and jumped off the roof. He flew swiftly away. All three of them looked as his shape got smaller and smaller. When they could no longer see him, Xiaoyu leant heavily against the wall.

"Well," she whispered quietly. "I think we know what's up with Jin now." And she fainted, sliding down the wall. Hwoarang caught her quickly, much to Steve's surprise, and picked her up. He looked at her, and then at Steve.

"We need to find him," he said in a low voice. "And fast."

_R&R please and thank you? ^^_


	10. Chapter Nine: Beast Within

EDITED as per usual...

**Chapter Nine: Beast Within**

Jin woke up slowly, coming into consciousness painfully. His head was spinning and throbbing in a way that made him feel sick. His whole body ached, and his throat felt like sandpaper had been shoved down it. However, despite all of the pain, he was still horribly aware of the smell of blood. And not all of it was his own.

_What have I done…?_He thought, not opening his eyes or moving. He could feel hard ground underneath him, covered in leaves and stones. _And where the hell am I?_

A loud rumble of thunder made Jin's eyes flash open. He found himself staring at a dark sky, angry boiling clouds swirling above him. Sitting up, slowly and carefully, he also saw the broken remnants of trees surrounding him in a wide circle; effectively creating a clearing that Jin was sure wasn't there before. With a sickening certainty, he knew that it was _him_ that had done it. And that it was innocent people's blood that was staining his hands a deep red.

_I have killed people._Jin was numb. He couldn't make his mind work properly. He didn't even respond when the rain started to fall, lightly at first, then steadily getting heavier until it was pouring down like a waterfall. Jin watched as the rain cleaned the blood from his hands and wherever else it was, feeling oddly detached, as if he were just an observer in his own body. _… I have killed innocent people…and destroyed half a forest._

**And how does that feel, Jin Kazama?**

_Shut up,_Jin ordered wearily, knowing that it was pointless to argue with the Devil within him, but trying anyway. _I could do without your snide remarks. You've had your fun, now leave me in peace for just five bloody minutes._

**What a charming boy you are,**the Devil remarked sarcastically, but fell silent, much to Jin's surprise.

_Thank you._Jin thought, startled. All he got was the impression of raised eyebrows, and he almost smiled, but caught himself. He shook his head, and tried to stand up. His legs shook violently, and he collapsed again, feeling his head spin madly. After a few deep breaths, Jin tired again. This time he succeeded in getting upright and staying there, although he still felt dizzy and sick.

_Right…now what do I do?_Jin looked around, trying not to make his head feel worse. He couldn't see any kind of civilisation in any direction. _Perfect. I'm stranded in a forest in god-knows where, with no money –_Jin looked down at himself – _no shirt, and no means of getting back._

**Go west, there is a small town where you can —**

_Thought I told you to shut up?_ Jin thought, annoyed.

**Thought **_**you**_** wanted to get out of here?** It replied, mocking and sarcastic, but with an undertone of amusement.

…_Why are you helping me?_Jin asked suspiciously.

**Because, as pathetic and weak as you are —**

_Thanks very much._

— **you're rather entertaining,**the Devil finished, smirking.**So I want to keep you alive. For now, at least.**

_Right…so you basically just want to mess around with my head._

**You're not as stupid as most mortals.**It sounded almost impressed.

_Again with the sarcastic comments…okay, I'm just going to ignore you now._Jin closed his eyes. Talking with the Devil in him just made his head feel worse, and it got on his nerves. He turned west, taking the Devil's advice – just because he had nothing else to go on – and started to walk. For a few minutes, he was able to move almost normally, but then he started to feel sicker and dizzier, and he could no longer walk in a straight line. His vision was blurring and fading around the edges.

_Ah…I think I'm gonna pass out…_ Jin thought, just as he broke the cover of the trees. He was suddenly drenched further, no longer having the trees to somewhat shelter him. He could vaguely see a house with a light, not far away. _I…I think I can…make it…_

Somehow, Jin managed to half stumble, half crawl to the house, only falling once. He got himself up again, with much difficulty, and continued slowly to the door where he collapsed to his knees. He tried to knock, but his strength failed him, along with a loud rumble of thunder that drowned out any sound. He groaned and let his head fall against the door, feeling consciousness slipping away.

Jin was dimly surprised to find that the door opened, without warning, and he fell forward. Grimacing, he tried to get up, but everything faded to black and he fell unconscious.

**How pathetic,**Devil said, standing a few meters away. **But still, better than I expected. I didn't think you'd last 'till the edge of the forest.**

"Thanks so much," Jin replied, not looking at it – him? – and focussing on trying to wake up instead. "At least I amuse you."

**Well it's a good thing you do, or I would be taking you over by now.**Devil cocked his – definitely a 'him', not an 'it' – head to the side and examined Jin curiously. **I still don't understand why you fight it. Kazuya Mishima accepts it, yet you do not.**

"I am nothing like him," Jin said, managing to keep his voice calm, though he felt anything but. "And I will not give up the fight." He stood straighter and looked at the Devil directly. "Just remember that: _I am never giving up._"

Devil laughed, but Jin saw that he was fading, along with –

His _memory?_

_What…? What's happening?_Jin's eye snapped open. There was a soft surface underneath him,

and he found himself looking at an old man holding a towel and a glass of water.

"It's okay," the old man said soothingly. "You're safe."

_Safe? Safe from what?_"Where am I?" Jin asked, his voice sounding cracked and rough. The man looked at him strangely, seeming to examine him closely. He answered automatically, but still frowned.

"You didn't know?" he said, sounded worried.

"No." Jin shook his head, frowning and trying to remember what had just happened. He sat up carefully and put his head into his hands. Why couldn't he remember? What was going on?

"Here," Jin looked up to see the old man offering the towel. "I got you a towel."

Jin smiled briefly and took it, realising that he was still soaking wet, and probably dripping all over the floor and – what was he sitting on? A sofa? – the man's furniture. He attempted to dry the hair that was plastered to his face, still trying to remember what had happened to him. There was something…

"What happened to you?"

Jin paused, asking himself the same question. "…I'm not sure." He said eventually, feeling desperate.

"You're not sure? You must have some idea." The old man gestured to the window. "What were you doing out in that storm anyway?"

""I..." Jin struggled to recall what he was doing in a storm that looked as bad as that, but he couldn't. "I really can't remember..."

The old man shook his head. "You got anywhere to go, son?"

"No," Jin said, sure of that for the time being. He was just going to have to ask to use than old man's phone and call Hwoarang or Steve… _hang on…_Jin felt something stir in his memory…something about his friends and…and a broken window…

"Right…well I guess you can stay here for tonight."

Jin looked up in surprise, feeling the memory almost slip away. Desperately, he tried to keep hold of it. "Thank you…" he lowered hi head, concentrating. "That is very kind of you." He almost had it. He could see his friends, including Xiaoyu, looking at him fearfully through a shattered window. _What the…?_

"Just one thing," the old man was saying. "Just promise me you're not some nut job who's going to kill me."

A laugh burst from Jin's lips without him knowing why. He stood up. "I promise."

"And that you're not a criminal on the run."

"Ah," Jin frowned, thinking of the broken window and the looks of fear on his friends' faces. "As to that…I'm not sure." He thought hard, still trying to remember. "But I won't bring you any trouble, I swear."

There was a pause in which Jin started to regain some of what he had apparently forgotten. He remembered being in the gym with Hwoarang and sensing Kazuya near…how did he do that? He also remembered pain, and lot of it. But there was something…something else he wasn't getting…

"What's that?"

Jin looked up and saw the old man pointing at Jin's left arm. He looked at it and saw the black brand on his skin. And suddenly, he could remember _everything_. His eyes narrowed and he tensed, preparing for some sort of onslaught from the Devil. But when none came, he breathed a silent sigh of relief. He realised that the old man was waiting for an answer to his question.

"This…is nothing," Jin said, trying to pass it off as something unimportant. But he could tell by the man's face that he had reacted too strongly. However, the old man didn't press him on it, turning away instead. He started to leave, then paused, looking back.

"What's your name, boy?"

Jin bowed his head, trying not to think of how much the old man had just sounded like Kazuya. He looked up. "Jin Kazama."

**Author's Note:** woo *cheers* this is a long chapter! My longest yet...I think... Hell, I don't keep track! Anyways, I just wanna say that I _know_ there are some mistakes in my writing. I do try my hardest not to make any, but sometimes this does happen. Especially when you're limited to _**45 minutes**_, every _**three days**_, for actually doing whatever you want on _**YOUR OWN LAPTOP**_, not including the time I spend at school doing this in any spare time I get.

On a happier note, I would also like you guys to know that I do take requests for fanfiction. As in, you ask me to write one, I'll try and do it. Within reason, of course. I say this, only because I've been asked by a friend of mine to do a Sherlock Holmes one. Which may fail, but I'll do a single chapter one, just to be safe. Look out for it! ^^


	11. Chapter Ten: Coming Clean

**Chapter Ten: Coming Clean**

"Have you tried calling him yet?" Steve asked, running a hand through his blond hair anxiously. "'Cause otherwise, I don't know what else we can do."

"Well, obviously." Hwoarang snapped. "His phone's in his room."

"Alright," Steve said, stung. "You think of a better idea then."

"Me?" Hwoarang exploded. "I've been trying to think of a fucking idea, but I can't! Why don't _you_—"

"Oh, shut up, both of you!" Xiaoyu cried angrily, glaring at them both. "You've been arguing for ages – Jin is missing and that's all you can do? What is wrong with you?"

Steve and Hwoarang looked guiltily at each other and then at Xiaoyu. "Sorry," they mumbled at the same time.

Xiaoyu's glare softened. "Don't worry, I get it. We're all worried about him…but we can't start turning on each other. We have to find him, even if it means going looking for him."

"Find who?" called a voice from the doorway. The three of them turned to find a brown haired Japanese girl standing outside Jin's room. Her eyes widened as she took in the broken glass on the floor, and the three people sitting or standing in the empty room. "What the…what happened?"

"Who are you?" Xiaoyu asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"I am Asuka Kazama, Jin's cousin," the girl explained, moving into the room slowly. "I came to see him…what the hell happened to him?"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out," Hwoarang said heavily, head in his hands. "We…well, we saw him – leave – but it wasn't…it wasn't him."

"Huh?" Asuka looked confused. "What do you mean it wasn't him? You saw him _leave_? What did he do, jump out of the window?" she shook her head. "What the fuck is going on here?"

Steve put a hand on Asuka's shoulder. "Look, love, we don't know. We've been trying to find out, but we've got nowhere." He paused, frowning. "But…well, he had been acting really strangely…"

"Strangely?" Asuka asked, just as Hwoarang's phone started ringing. He jumped violently, nearly dropping it, before answering quickly.

"Hello?" he said cautiously. Then, "_Jin Kazama where the fuck are you?"_

"_It's_—!" Xiaoyu cried as Asuka screeched at the same time, "_Put it on speaker phone_!"

Hwoarang motioned for them to be quiet and listened for a moment more. "You're _where? _What the hell? Hang on a sec…" Then he removed the phone from his ear and switched it to speaker so that they could all hear.

"— don't know what happened, if I'm honest," Jin was saying quietly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare us?" Xiaoyu shrieked. "Tell us how exactly you think we'd react to seeing you with _wings_ and—"

"_WHAT?"_ Asuka yelled, staring at Xiaoyu.

"Oh, shit…" Jin sounded stricken and horrified. "Please tell me you didn't…"

"Jin, mate, we all saw." Steve glanced at Asuka. "Well, except you're cousin here."

"Asuka?" Jin paused. "I – I don't know how to explain this…"

"Start talking, Kazama," Hwoarang growled at the phone. There was silence for several moments.

"I…there's…I _really_ don't know how to explain." Jin sighed. "Do…do any of you believe in the Devil?"

"…the Devil?" Asuka said eventually, when no one else answered. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well — "

"Jin, is this anything to do with Kazuya Mishima?" Steve interrupted suddenly, frowning deeply. There was a very loud silence following his words.

"H...how did you come to that conclusion?" Jin asked hoarsely.

"Never mind that," Steve said, shaking his head at the questioning looks he was getting from the others. "Just explain."

"Uh...well, yes, it is connected to Kazuya..." Jin seemed to deliberate for a moment. "Basically, there's something called the Devil Gene...and it runs through the Mishima bloodline. But only through the male side. And...it seems that I have...inherited it...from my father." He took a deep breath and continued. "He's been there for my entire life, but he hasn't made himself known until he felt it was the right time to...to possess my body as his own. He's strong...but I can keep him restrained. Sometimes. As you saw, it doesn't always work." Jin paused. "All I have to do now is try and figure out how the fuck to get rid of him, before he takes over completely."

The silence that followed Jin's words was thick with tension. Finally, Hwoarang swallowed.

"So, uh, that was..."

"My Devil form, yes." Jin sighed heavily. "Look, I can't stay on the phone for long...it's not mine. I need to go. I have to try and find a way back."

"Jin..." Asuka started, but she stopped, biting her lip anxiously.

"What?"

"Just...just be careful, okay?"

There was tenderness in Jin's tone as he said "I promise" and hung up. The four of them stared at the phone for a few minutes, no one knowing what to say or do. There were tears in the girls' eyes, and the guys were exchanging worried looks. Suddenly, Xiaoyu started to cry loudly, collapsing in a small pink heap on the floor. Steve went to her and picked her up, holding her gently and murmuring comfortingly in her ear. Hwoarang and Asuka stood side by side awkwardly, not knowing how to react.

"Err..." Hwoarang cleared his throat. "So...you're Jin's cousin?"

Asuka nodded and offered a tiny smile. "Yes. Apparently the only family he now has left, apart from my father."

Hwoarang looked at her curiously. The Japanese girl was keeping up a good front and not crying, like Xiaoyu was, but Hwoarang could still see the pain in her eyes. And not just for her cousin.

"Asuka...is your father okay?"

If Asuka was surprised by Hwoarang's question, she didn't show it. Instead she just shook her head slightly. "No. He was...attacked. That is why I am here, to find the one who injured him and get avenge him. My father..." she stopped, taking a breath to calm herself. "My father will not last long if he does not get proper help. And I cannot lose him."

Hwoarang placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled sympathetically at her. "I understand how you feel. I lost a good friend...some one I used to think of as a brother. I was unable to save him, but I lived with the knowledge that I had at least tried."

Asuka nodded and smiled. "Now we just have to wait for my cousin to arrive back."

**Author's Note: Hello, I'm a douche! - I actually wrote that myself…. Yeah… So hello- READ THIS DAMNED STORY IT IS AMAZING AND IF YOU DO NOT I WILL FIND YOU AND CHASE YOU DOWN WITH A British ARMY BROWNING L9A1 AND I WILL KILL YOU. (:**

Thanks very much…this is what happens when you write this stuff in your history lesson whilst sitting next to a psychopath.

**I take that as a compliment :D**

You would! Dear readers, I do apologise most profusely for my friend's uncouth behaviour…but it is rather amusing xD REVIEW PLEASE! ^^


	12. Chapter Eleven: Bullets

**Author's Note**: Long time no update. I apologise most profusely for my unforgivable absence….lot of homework to do and stuff. Anyway, here's a nice action-y chapter for you, 'cause I really wanted some gun action in this fic. Enjoy!

EDITED. Of course.

**Chapter Eleven: Bullets**

Their instructions had been simple: find Jin Kazama and bring him back – preferably alive and intact. The hard part was the actual finding. Questioning had brought no results. Apparently, the Kazama boy had disappeared without a trace just hours before the orders were issued. His friends – the red headed Korean and the blond British boxer – had purposefully avoided the questioning, and there was no way for them to force an answer without resorting to violence. Which wouldn't be the best of ideas to say the least.

After nearly two days, however, they finally had a lead: Jin Kazama had been seen not five hours from here, which meant they could intercept him before he reached his friends. That meant fewer witnesses, fewer questions and fewer mistakes. All they had to do now was to get him to Heihachi Mishima, in one piece, with as little fuss and as few casualties as possible.

Preferably.

Sometimes, having a Devil in your body could be useful.

**Move, fool! You're about to get shot at!**

Jin threw himself to one side just as a silent volley of bullets shredded the air where he had previously been. He rolled as he hit the ground and jumped to his feet. He ran as hard as he possibly could in the opposite direction, not looking behind him.

_What the hell is going on?_

**You're being hunted,** Devil said, only a hint of amusement in his tone.

_No shit,_Jin replied sarcastically.

**More to your left: move!**

Jin veered off to the side, narrowly avoiding another spray of bullets. This time, he caught a glimpse of the people shooting at him, and he faltered slightly, confused. Until another load of bullets came his way, and he had to run again. He gave up on trying to figure out why the hell he was being shot at, and settled for trying to avoid getting hit. With Devil's help – but refusing the suggestions that he properly helped and killed them all – he managed to evade them for the best part of an hour before he lost them completely.

"Jesus," he muttered, breathing hard as he pressed his back to a wall to avoid being seen. "What the _fuck_ are they on?" His phone buzzed and he answered it. "Hwo?"

"Jin, dude, you've got Tekken soldiers on your tail."

"Yeah, I know," Jin said, ducking out of site again as a couple more passed. He had recognised then straight away, but he was still no closer to figuring out why they were after him. "I've just about avoided getting ripped to pieces by bullets."

"Shit!"

"You're telling me." Jin winced suddenly, feeling the familiar sharp pain in his head that announced Devil's impatience. He tried to ignore the building agony and concentrate on Hwoarang's words.

"…do with that Devil Gene thing," Hwoarang was saying quickly. Jin wondered whether his friends were being watched. Then he realised what Hwoarang had just said.

"Wait, what?"

"I said I think it has something to do with your Devil Gene."

Jin swore. "Damn Kazuya. Damn him." He knew exactly what he'd done: he'd told Heihachi about his Devil Gene. Jin had known that his grandfather was looking for a way to possess the Gene, even though he hadn't understood what it was when he was nineteen and almost on good terms with the old man. He had just known that Heihachi was looking for something.

And now he'd found it – in his own grandson. Perfect.

"Jin, you have to get outta there!" Hwoarang yelled.

"Don't you think I _know_ that?" Jin replied, shooting a quick glance around to make sure no one with a gun was anywhere near. He winced again as Devil tried to get some control over him.

**You'll get yourself killed, you stupid human!**

_You're worse than Hwoarang!_Jin replied silently whist trying to concentrate on getting somewhere he wouldn't be found. Where? He couldn't go back to his friends yet, and he didn't have anywhere else to go. He swore again.

"Hwoarang, where the fuck am I supposed to go?"

"Wherever you're safe," said a different voice, a female one.

"Asuka?" Jin asked, wincing again as Devil vented his impatience and fury inside his head. It was getting harder and harder to ignore, but he managed just barely.

"Jin, where are you right now?"

Jin looked around hopelessly. "I have absolutely no idea."

Asuka sighed, somehow managing to sound impatient and scared at the same time. "Well, is there anywhere close that you can hide?"

Looking around again, more carefully this time, Jin saw a derelict looking warehouse with broken and boarded up windows. _Huh. I must be somewhere industrial then..._ "Yeah."

"Then get in there!" Asuka yelled, making Jin flinch and hold the phone away from his ear.

"Jeez, Asuka, you've been spending way too much time with Xiao."

He heard laughter on the other end of the phone, and allowed himself a brief smile before glancing around again to make sure that he wasn't being followed before he made his way to the warehouse. He climbed in through one of the windows. It was dark and damp inside, and it smelled faintly of machinery and sewage.

"Lovely," he said, wrinkling his nose. "But it'll be fine."

"Okay," Asuka said, suddenly sounding frantic. "I have to go, there's some of them coming our way."

"I'll see you soon," Jin promised before hanging up and looking around. "Bloody hell…" he murmured as his eyes adjusted. "This place is a shit-hole."

**Vulgar language doesn't get you anywhere.**

_And killing everybody in sight does?_Jin retorted before he realised what he'd said and felt horror consume him. _Oh God…all those people…_he swallowed hard. _How_…_how many were there?_

**I lost count after fifteen…most likely thirty.**

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?"_ Jin yelled aloud, his voice echoing around the derelict building eerily. In response, he felt a surge of malicious delight from Devil, making him feel physically sick. He dropped to his knees as the agony in his head reached a peak, gripping his hair tightly as if to counteract the pain. "_Get. Out. Of. My. Head!__"_

**NO.**

Jin screamed loudly, and his throat felt like it was being ripped open. He directed all of his hatred and anger inside, at Devil. He was dimly surprised to find that Devil actually recoiled loosened his hold long enough for Jin to throw him off completely. He was left panting and shaking on his hands and knees, drenched in sweat.

**You win this round, Jin Kazama,**Devil said.

_I plan to win more,_he gasped silently, feeling shakier and more nauseous. _I plan to win COMPLETELY._

And Jin passed out.

**2nd Author's Note:**You like? Please review and tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter Twelve: Strained Conversation

EDITED etc etc.

**Chapter Twelve: Strained Conversation**

"It's been two days."

"He's fine."

"Two days, and we haven't heard from him."

"Xiao, he's _fine._"

"But what if he's not?" Xiaoyu cried, wringing her hands in anguish. Steve sighed and put his arm awkwardly around her thin shoulders.

"Look, if something had happened to him – if they'd got him – we'd know. Wouldn't we?"

Xiaoyu nodded slightly, sniffling as she cuddled up to Steve's chest. Steve looked down at the top of her head, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't sure how to deal with a crying teenage girl, let alone a crying Ling Xiaoyu. He settled for just holding her gently and trying to calm her down.

"Jin's gonna be okay, he's a fighter. He's strong and brave, and bloody clever when he wants to be." Steve paused. "Which isn't very often if I'm honest with you, love."

Xiaoyu let out a small giggle and Steve smiled.

"See? There you go, Xiao. Just try and keep looking for the brighter side of things."

"Sometimes there isn't a brighter side. Sometimes all there is...is darkness." Xiaoyu said quietly, so quietly Steve wondered if she was talking to herself. He frowned and tipped her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Don't be like that, darling," he murmured. "There's always something to hold onto. Even when everything seems lost. Okay? Don't ever give up."

Xiaoyu managed a watery smile and gave Steve a quick kiss on the cheek before burying her head in his shoulder. "Thanks, Steve."

"Uh, no problem." Steve felt a bit bewildered but happy. He rested his chin on the top of Xiaoyu's head and held her comfortingly as she cried.

* * *

"Where d'you think he is?"

"I don't know. Somewhere safe, hopefully."

"Hell, he's probably living it up in some stranger's house."

"Hwoarang!" Asuka admonished, quietly but sternly.

"What?"

"Not appropriate."

Hwoarang shrugged, trying to keep panic at bay. "It's how I get over this stuff. Don't knock my methods."

Asuka half smiled for an instant then returned to her sombre expression. Hwoarang ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"So...umm..." he stopped, not knowing what to say. Asuka carried on looking out of the window, apparently ignoring him. He tried again. "Jin's gonna be fine, y'know."

"Yeah."

"He is," Hwoarang insisted, moving over to where Asuka was sitting. He leant against the wall and caught her gaze. "Jin's always getting himself into bad shit. And he's always got out of it without getting too badly hurt. Well, unless you count that time he managed to crash my bike. Drunk. He broke his arm in three places."

Asuka smiled just slightly and shook her head. "That sounds more like _you_, Hwo."

"Yeah, well – wait, did you just call me Hwo?"

Asuka blinked, surprised. "Er, I think so. Sorry, do you prefer Hwoarang?"

"No," Hwoarang shook his head. "Hwo's fine. It's just that everyone else seems to prefer Hwoarang. And as to the bike accident...we've both done that."

Asuka laughed quietly. "Now that doesn't surprise me in the slightest."

Hwoarang raised his eyebrows. "Hmph. And what's that supposed to mean?"

"That you and Jin are just like overgrown children." Asuka said this with a completely straight face, and then grinned widely. Hwoarang couldn't help but grin back. Their amusement was brief, however, and they both returned to looking at each other very seriously. After a long moment, they both turned to look out of the window and waited.

* * *

Kazuya was mad. No, not mad – furious. Livid. One of the Tekken soldiers had found that out the hard way – he was now lying in bloody pieces on the ground. Kazuya looked at the mess in disgust.

"Worthless piece of shit," he spat, seeing the other five soldiers recoil out of the corner of his eye. He glared at them with enough intensity that they all went deathly pale under their visors and helmets. Kazuya smirked and turned away. "I'm not interested in you. Get out of my sight...before I make you."

The soldiers scattered like rabbits, much to Kazuya's amusement, and were soon gone. The younger Mishima cracked his neck and wiped his bloodstained hands on the dead man's uniform. He walked away without a backward glance.

**Amusing, but not really necessary.**

_I know. But nothing is really necessary in life._

**Really?**Devil asked, heavy sarcasm in his tone. **I'd have thought that there were some necessary things in pathetic human lives.**

_Perhaps. However, no human wants what is necessary. They want what they can't have._

**Well, someone is definitely in a VERY bad mood. And that surprises me, Kazuya Mishima. Why**_**are**_**you so angry?**

Kazuya clenched his jaw. _I am entitled to privacy in my own head._

**I think you gave up the privilege of complete privacy when you embraced **_**me**_**. Live with it.**

Kazuya narrowed his eyes and stayed silent. It was a rare occurrence for him to have a disagreement with Devil, but when he did, it was often more annoying and infuriating that whatever he was annoyed about in the first place. He looked up and caught sight of the red headed Korean boy standing in a window. Kazuya smirked at him, and got an offensive hand gesture in return. The boy's hand was yanked down by a familiar looking Japanese girl who had appeared next to him.

_Asuka Kazama,_ Kazuya thought, curiosity briefly overcoming irritation. _So that's my fool of a son's cousin...my niece, I suppose._ He snorted in distaste. _How many more fucking relations am I going to acquire in this tournament?_

He was answered by Devil's laughter as he walked away, feeling both the boy and girl's eyes on his back. He could almost feel the loathing directed towards him. It was – for want of a better word – hilarious, and Kazuya found himself smirking despite his annoyance.

**Author's Note:**Woo! I actually updated early! Just...don't expect another one in the same time span, 'kay? Miracles aren't easy to come by. Especially when it comes to me. I seem to be completely devoid of both luck and any kind of miracle...damn you Life... En-ee-way – review please and thank you! ^^


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Mistakes

EDITED and I've just realised I've made Kazuya and his Devil sound like an old married couple XD

**Chapter Thirteen: Mistakes**

Jin had too much time to think. He was used to spending time fighting other people whenever he got angry or depressed. Now he couldn't, and he was forced to remember everything he ever tried to forget. Every mistake he'd ever made. He knew that Devil was probably doing this on purpose; unearthing memories of bad experiences and forcing Jin to relive them in his head. But he couldn't stop it, no matter how hard he tried. The more he tried to block it, the worse it got.

"_I cannot lose you like that again."_

Jun Kazama's voice rang in Jin's ears, making tears threaten to spill from his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth. _But I've lost you,_he thought, clenching his fists tightly. _And that's not going to change. You're not coming back – I did. I came back…_

**Sentimental child.**

"_SHUT UP!"_Jin yelled mentally and aloud.

**NO. This is far too amusing.**

Jin pounded his fists on the rotting wall, breaking off some mouldy paint and wood. He didn't even notice the smell now, after spending now three days hiding out, only leaving to buy food and things like that. Devil had been constantly provoking him, trying to force him to transform, but Jin had held out over the torment.

So far.

**Why do you not just give up?**

_Because I do not give up,_ Jin replied painfully, the pain in his head heightening impossibly. _Ever. My mother taught me that much before she died, and I will live in her name. I will make her proud, as long as I live._

**Which is a fortunately long time. You're lucky that I'm not inclined to just kill you.**

_Why should I be thankful for that? You're torturing me!_

**Kind of the point, Jin Kazama,** Devil replied, sounding almost like Hwoarang. **While we're on that subject...**

Devil continued presenting Jin with images of every mistake from his past. Jin pinched the bridge of his nose painflully hard, trying very hard to block it out. He would not succumb to this creature. He would _not._

* * *

"You want us to stop looking for the boy?"

"Yes," Kazuya snapped, thoroughly irritated. "It's not that hard to understand."

"But, sir—"

"Just do as I say!"

The Tekken solider jumped and saluted before hurrying off to relay the new orders. Kazuya watched him go, smirking slightly despite his annoyance. He was getting bored with the cat and mouse games: he wanted to see his fool son suffer for himself. This wasn't, however, his decision. Apparently, higher – _higher? No –_older powers wanted the boy to continue to compete in the tournament without hindrance. As odd as this request seemed to Kazuya, he was willing to comply…to his own ends at least.

**Are you sure this is wise?** Devil asked mildly, seemingly neither agreeing nor disagreeing with Kazuya's actions. **If he is left to wander free…he may try to kill you.**

_That is something I would love to see._

**You are very certain of yourself.**

_He will not risk being chased again,_Kazuya replied. _I think he will keep his distance for a short while at least._

**Is it really the cleverest theory? You do not know the boy, after all. He could react differently.**

_I see you're in a nicely pessimistic mood._

**You would do well to listen!** Devil snapped, slightly surprising Kazuya. **If you make mistakes that I have warned you away from, it is always**_**me**_**you blame! And you cannot deny it, because you know it is true! I am not one of the pathetic Angel brood, but I am no fool either. If you continue to ignore good advice when it is given, then it will ultimately lead to bad consequences. For once, heed my warning, Kazuya Mishima!**

Kazuya was silent.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that my cousin is allowed to go about freely now? After you've tried to _assassinate_him continuously for the past three days?" Asuka cried incredulously. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, ma'am. We have been given orders to stop pursuing him_._"

Asuka, Hwoarang, Steve and Xiaoyu stared at the command soldier in disbelief. He just shook his head minimally as if to say 'don't ask too many questions' and walked away without another word, leaving them standing in bewildered silence. None of them could make any sense of it whatsoever. Jin being allowed free, for no apparent reason? This couldn't be true...could it?

"D'you think they're for real?" Hwoarang asked, heavy suspicion in his tone and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "'Cause if they're messing with us…"

"Cool it, mate," Steve warned. "I don't think they're kidding. That guy looked pretty annoyed, but shit scared. I reckon Mishima got bored of chasing and wanted to get Jin back where he can keep an eye on him."

Hwoarang didn't look convinced, but the girls were looking more hopeful. At least, Asuka was looking slightly relieved, if a little sceptical, whereas Xiaoyu was looking positively ecstatic.

"He can come back!" she nearly squealed, making the other three cringe. "Ohmigod, someone has to call him!"

"I still don't think—"

"Hwoarang," Asuka interrupted. "The Tekken soldiers don't make mistakes, and very rarely joke. I think they're serious. But," she continued, now addressing all of them, "that doesn't mean we can assume that they're gonna leave him alone – or any of us, for that matter. Which means we'll all have to be on our guard, and keep an eye out for _everyone._Yes, Xiao and Hwo, that means you two as well."

"Aw…" they groaned together, but they shared a brief smile.

"Anyway," Asuka continued, "I think we'll all need to make sure that Jin is kept as far from _any_member of his family as possible, except me of course, and—"

"Wait, how d'you know about Jin's family connections?" Hwoarang demanded. Asuka sighed patiently.

"I just do. It'd take far too long to explain; time we don't have. _As I was saying_, we need to keep Jin away from _them_, and make sure he doesn't go off on another...flying trip."

Hwoarang sighed and ran his hands through his hair, conceding to the arguement. "So…who's gonna call and tell demon boy the good news?"

"_Hwoarang!"_Asuka, Steve and Xiaoyu chorused. Hwoarang looked at them, bemused.

"What? What'd I say?"

**Author's Note:** Ahaha…first mention of a new – and rather epic – character here…good for you clever, Tekken devoted people who can guess who it is Next chapter is gonna be more about Steve while Jin is on his way back. Steve's finally gonna have some long awaited answers! Oh, and to thenightmareangel...whoever you are...I really liked the review, but if you could please let me know how the hell you know me, because my Sherlock deduction skills are just not up to par, and I'm more than slightly freaked out :D kthnxbai.

And a very special thanks to CMR Rosa, who has asked all the right questions at the right times in order to help me keep my story straight. Thank you darling, I bloody love you. *tackle-hugs*

And now, as a small request to all my lovely, gorgeous, sexy readers (yes gooseandmooseandapplejuice, that means you too ;P)…PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE_PLEASE_ REVIEW! They make me sooooooo happy


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Messed Up

**Chapter 14: Messed Up**

"Yo, Steve, what's up?"

Steve looked up to see Hwoarang lounging against the doorway. Steve sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing...I'm just worried about Jin." Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. "And I'm getting a killer headache."

"Ouch," Hwoarang winced sympathetically. "D'you want me to leave you alone?"

"You're willing to do that?" Steve asked sarcastically, but he was smiling slightly. Hwoarang laughed.

"I can be nice when I want to."

"Thanks," Steve nodded, closing his eyes. When he reopened them, Hwoarang was gone. Steve sighed again, his head throbbing horribly. The room was warm and making him feel worse. _Fuck this...I've gotta get some air._

Five minutes later, Steve was wandering around outside the compound. Aimless wandering, because he had nowhere to go. It was pretty cold, but it helped to clear his head. After a while, he started to wonder where Jin was. They'd called him the day before, and he'd reacted much the same as Hwoarang had.

"_What the fuck?" Jin cried in a mixture of frustration and confusion. "He's spent the last three days trying to fucking _kill_ me, now he's letting me go? No fucking way."_

"_Jin, mate," Steve answered, trying to sound reasonable. "Trust us, we heard it from them. Mishima's backing off, but we don't think he's letting you go. But while you're allowed, please come back. We're all worried sick...and Xiaoyu will be the death of us all if you don't."_

_Jin laughed, the turned serious. "Fine. Okay. But I'm staying below radar, just in case. Only call me again if you absolutely have to. I'll be back as soon as I can. Tell Xiaoyu and Asuka I'm okay."_

"_Will do. Good luck mate."_

"_Thanks."_

"Steve Fox."

Steve looked around at the sound of his name, and saw a familiar blonde woman walking his way. He made a noise of disgust and started to walk away, but Nina Williams called him back.

"Steve, wait, please."

Steve sighed and stopped, waiting for Nina to catch up. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Have you taken to talking to failed assassination targets now?" he asked sarcastically, ignoring her frown as he continued. "I'm really not in the mood right now. Piss off, you can kill me later."

"I don't want to kill you," she said, sounding slightly hurt. Steve looked at her incredulously, and she looked away. "I need to tell you something."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Great. Is someone else gonna kill me? Your sister, maybe?"

"No, goddammit," Nina growled, regaining her usual attitude. "Will you just listen? This is important."

"I'm sure it is."

"For christsake, boy!" she cried angrily. "Will you just _listen_ to me?"

Steve was slightly mollified and did not answer. Nina seemed to take this as encouragement, and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Thank you. Now, um, there's something you need to know...but I'm not entirely sure how to explain it." Nina frowned, thinking. Steve waited, feeling his headache coming back with a vengeance. Finally, Nina seemed to settle on something, and she looked at Steve squarely. "I'm your mother."

Steve stared silently for a moment, completely stunned. Then he exploded. "What...the..._fuck_? Are you fucking _kidding_ me? Is this some sort of twisted joke? I don't have a mother!"

"Yes you do," Nina said just as angrily. "_I'm _your mother."

Steve backed away from her. "No way, that's just wrong. You're nowhere near old enough to be my mother. That's just messed up."

"That's because it wasn't exactly a normal thing," she said stiffly. "I was...experimented on and...you weren't...conceived with another man. You were...grown."

Steve's head gave a particularly horrible throb and he froze in place. "...What?"

Nina looked apologetic. "I didn't know...I...I had no idea what was happening. I didn't know before I was assigned to kill you...and... I'm sorry, Steve, but...biologically, I _am_ your mother."

Steve couldn't speak. He was trying to process what had just been told to him. _I'm...I was grown? I was a lab experiment? _It was far too much to deal with, and the headache was just making things worse. He shook his head slowly.

"I can't believe this..."

"I know, Steve, and I'm so sor—"

"Don't," he interrupted. "If you feel anything for me as...as your _son, _then don't say you're sorry. Just...just leave me alone. I need to be alone."

Nina looked for a moment as if she'd reach out for him, but, with a confused look and an unintelligible goodbye, she left quickly. Steve stayed where he was, trying to breathe normally. His head was pounding, and he was starting to feel sick. He couldn't comprehend what Nina had just said.

_She can't be my mother. She's too young...she's freaking Irish! It's just not possible!_

But the more Steve thought about it, the more it made sense. He'd never known who his parents were – he'd assumed they were dead. But no one knew where he came from...hell, _he_ didn't remember much. And then there was the time when Nina was supposed to assassinate him...but she hadn't. Steve had always assumed it was because Lei Wulong had burst in at the right moment, but hadn't she started to lower her gun before that?

But if he wasn't normal...then who did this to her?

"Oh, shit..." Steve pulled at his hair with his hands, torn. Then he started to run, looking for Nina. After about ten minutes, he found her. He caught her arm, surprising her. "Nina...who did...this?"

"What?" Nina looked confused.

"Who did this...to you?" Steve panted, trying to get his breath back. "Who is responsible...for my existence?"

Nina looked apprehensive at first, but then her expression hardened. "The Mishima Zaibastsu," she said coldly. "It was Kazuya Mishima who captured me; after I failed to kill him. I was forced into cryogenic sleep for nineteen years...which is why I'm not much older than you are. But I never found out you were my son until I was already contracted to kill you. But...I couldn't."

Steve looked at her for a long moment. "I'm not sure I can accept you as my mother..." he started, feeling slightly guilty at the crestfallen look on her face. "But I'll consider it for a while. I mean, it's not like I don't deserve a little time to think. After all, not every man gets told they have a mother who's less than ten years older then them."

Nina half smiled. "Thank you."

Steve shook his head. "Don't worry."

Nina walked away, leaving Steve in his own thoughts. Of all the tournaments he'd seen or competed in, this was definitely turning out to be the most interesting. With a sigh, Steve turned to see Jin walking towards him, looking tired and bedraggled, but alive.

"_Jin_!" Steve cried, ecstatic to see his friend again. Jin half smiled – then collapsed. Steve ran to his side, swearing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang, I need help."

**Author's Note: **so...you like? I'm actually rather pleased with this chapter, it's probably the closest to accuracy to the storyline to the game that I've done so far ^^ a massive thank you to CMR Rosa, who gave me a lot of help on this. Much love for you.

And a side note to thenightmareangel (now that I know who you are): y'know that fight scene I promised you? It's fast approaching, and I'll be dedicating it to you!

To all my other lovely readers and reviewers, than you so much for your support and generosity with reviews, they're so great. _You're_ so great. 'Battles Within would have fizzled out by now if it wasn't for you guys. Mahoosive hugs all round. (BTW NatsuXIII, I have updated chapter 13 to make the dialogue longer between Devil and Jin :D hope you like it!)


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Help Me

EDITED. Dear lord this is so tedious... definitely feeling my brain melting...

**Chapter Fifteen: "Help Me"**

Asuka was worried. Hwoarang had found her half an hour ago, telling her that Jin was back, but he wasn't right. She'd got to Jin's room to hear yelling and crashing from inside. According to Steve, Jin was struggling with the Devil Gene. Asuka, Steve and Xiaoyu waited anxiously outside Jin's room. Hwoarang was in there, attempting to calm Jin down, but judging by the sounds of crashing and loud cursing, it wasn't going too well.

"D'you think Hwoarang will be okay?" Xiaoyu asked in a small voice, keeping hold of Steve's arm.

"Do you want the honest answer?" Steve said, looking strained. "'Cause he can look after himself, but way Jin is now—"

At that moment, the door crashed open and Hwoarang came flying through, colliding with Asuka.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Hwoarang jumped up and held out a hand to help Asuka up. She accepted it, seeing Steve slam the door shut.

"Maybe you should let me—" Asuka started, but Hwoarang cut across her.

"No way." Hwoarang put his arm in front of her, blocking her way. "It looks like Jin's about set to go back into Devil mode." Hwoarang shook his head and Asuka noticed blood trickling from his mouth and bruises on his face.

"You're not gonna stop me," Asuka said firmly, ducking under Hwoarang's arm. She quickly opened the door and slipped through, slamming it behind her. She turned to find the room in utter chaos. Everything was thrown around or torn apart, or both.

_Holy shit…_

Asuka spotted Jin crouching in a corner of the room, looking worse than Hwoarang had. He was looking at her in anguish, his mouth and nose bleeding.

"_Help me,_" he gasped before screaming and clutching at his head.

"_Jin!_" Asuka yelled, starting towards her cousin. She stopped short when a broken part of something came flying in her direction. "What are you doing Jin? It's me!"

As suddenly as it started, Jin's screaming stopped and he was looking at Asuka silently. She could see that black, angular, tattoo like markings had formed on Jin's skin, and his eyes were cold. Asuka felt a shiver down her spine: the way Jin was now looking at her made her feel creeped out and rather scared.

**You are his cousin.**

Asuka started violently at the sound of Jin speaking. It was his voice, but…not. Too distorted and feral for any human. She froze: no sound left her lips. Jin spoke again.

**You are Asuka Kazama.**

"Yes I am," Asuka said, finding her voice again. She narrowed her eyes. "And you are the Devil asshole who is tormenting Jin."

Jin – or Jin's body – laughed, making Asuka flinch at the demented sound. **I can see how you are related. The same unnecessary vulgarity.**

"You know _nothing_ about me," Asuka said through gritted teeth. "Nor about what is 'unnecessary'. Talk about hypocrisy."

**You may want to think about what it is you're dealing with,** he said with dark amusement, standing up fully,**before you make assumptions, Asuka Kazama.**

"Don't you dare tell me what to do," Asuka said coldly, trying to keep panic at bay as the thing using Jin's body approached her slowly.

**You are brave,**he said, nodding respectfully, if a little sarcastically. **But foolish. You cannot honestly tell me that you hope to...save Jin Kazama from me? From his blood inheritance? His fate?**

"I never did believe in fate," Asuka said in an attempt at bravado. It sounded false to her own ears, but she raised her chin defiantly, looking at him directly. "What do you want with my cousin anyway?"

He stopped a few feet in front of her, staring at her with a calculating expression. He smirked. **His total submission to my will. Chaos. The destruction of all he holds dear.**His smirk widened into an evil grin, and Asuka's blood ran cold. **Which includes you.**

Asuka found herself pinned to the wall by her throat before she could even react. She choked as the pressure was increased, and did the only thing she could think of – she punched Jin in the face as hard as she could manage. He swore, his grip slackening enough for her to shove him away and regain her breath. Barely a second later, she was being thrown across the room.

"_FUCK__**!**_" she cried as she slammed into the wall. She got to her feet quickly, ignoring the pain radiating down her back as Jin advanced on her, deadly fury in his eyes. She felt a pang of guilt as she prepared to defend herself: this was her own cousin, and she was having to hurt him. And he was hurting her, through no fault of his own. Suddenly a rush of anger filled Asuka, and she snapped up her boot to connect brutally with his jaw.

"Leave my cousin alone you _son of a bitch_!" she screamed as he stumbled from the blow. He recovered quickly though, and went to grab Asuka by the throat once again. He was moving so fast she barely had any time to react, but her reflexes were just quick enough for her to duck out of the way and land what should have been a crippling blow to his midsection. Barely fazed, the only sign he had felt the blow was an inhuman snarl. Asuka tried not to let fear cloud her mind as she desperately blocked the blows that were being delivered by her cousin's body. Every hit made her cry out in pain, but she refused to give up. She managed to keep him at bay for a short while, but he soon got past her defences, grabbing her by the throat for a third time.

A feral, insane laugh erupted from him as he squeezed, slowly. Asuka felt her windpipe being crushed and fought desperately for air that wasn't there. Her pride and compassion for her cousin stopped her from giving up. She might have been choking, but she had enough air to scream a few more words. She grabbed his wrists and glared with as much venom as she could manage into those inhuman eyes. "I will _not_ let you have him, and neither will our friends. So _GET THE FUCK OUT!__"_

Just as Asuka's vision started to blur and go black, she saw Jin's eyes widen with shock and his expression change to one of horror. He released her quickly, and she slid down the wall weakly, gasping in air. She only managed to register that Jin was staring at his hands in utter disgust and horror, and that he looked completely normal again, before she passed out.

"It's quiet," Hwoarang said, looking panicked. "What's going on?"

All three of them had been waiting for Asuka or Jin, or both, to either come out or be thrown out. So far, all they'd heard was a lot of shouting in Japanese and some crashing. Now everything was silent, and they were all feeling panic. Suddenly, the door flew open. Steve and Hwoarang instinctively took defensive positions, Steve pushing Xiaoyu behind him. But the sight that greeted them made them stare in shock.

"Someone help," Jin croaked, holding the limp form of his cousin in his arms. He looked as if he'd been crying, and was seconds away from having a breakdown. "I...I..."

"Jin mate, what happened?" Steve gasped as Hwoarang moved forward to help Jin with Asuka.

"I don't know," Jin said brokenly, letting Hwoarang take her from him. He slumped against the wall, staring blankly. "Just help her, please."

**Author's Note:**KYAAHH! I'm back guys! With a nice dramatic chapter too ^ ^ And I'll tell you, this took me ages to get right. Trying to get everything in a good order, getting the dialogue right, making Jin seem all evil...one of the hardest chapters to write. Ever. So reviews would be very much appreciated *grins*


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Family Ties

**Author's Note:**I shall apologise now for any errors in characterisation in this chapter. I do not know Lars Alexandersson as a character too well, nor his little cyber-girlfriend Alisa either, so many apologies to Lars fans for any mistakes in his character. Although I will say now…I sooooo would ;P (Sorry Jin and Hwo! Love you guys too!) Oh, and Alisa isn't under Jin's control here (obv) and is completely her own, er, robot. Apologies for this deviation from the actual gameplay.

EDITED.

**Chapter Sixteen: Family Ties**

_I'm a monster,_Jin thought numbly, watching Hwoarang take Asuka from him. _I nearly killed her – my own cousin. I'm no better than…_

**Than me?**

Jin bit down on the urge to start screaming and swearing. _No. I am better than you. It is you that did this. It is your fault that my cousin is hurt._

**You did not stop me,**Devil sneered, making Jin grit his teeth and turn away from his friends to hide his reaction.

_I was trying to!_

**My point exactly. You could not stop me - you are weak!**

Jin started to retort when something occurred to him. _But...how did I regain control if I am weak? How did you not kill Asuka?_

Devil was silent, but this didn't give Jin much encouragement. Even he wasn't sure exactly what happened. He just remembered regaining consciousness, and he had his hands around Asuka's throat. As soon as he had realised what he was doing, he had let go in horror. The next thing he knew, Asuka was unconscious, and he didn't know what had happened to either of them. _Was it something Asuka did?_

A memory that wasn't quite Jin's rose to the surface of his mind.

_Asuka glared with utter hatred in her eyes, gripping his wrists tightly._"I will _not_ let you have him, and neither will our friends. So _GET THE FUCK OUT_!"

Jin almost smiled at Asuka's bravado, but he was still confused as to what exactly had happened. It was right after Asuka had screamed this that Jin had come back, which made him think that she must have had some part in bringing him back. _But how the hell...?_

"Jin, what's wrong?" Steve asked, concern in his voice. Jin almost wanted to laugh at the rather obvious answer to that question, but didn't. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts and shame to look at any of his friends directly, so he addressed the wall.

"I'm fine," he lied, knowing full well that he wasn't believed, but said it anyway. "Just please get Asuka somewhere…away from me."

"Jin," Steve put a hand on Jin's shoulder, which he shrugged off. "Mate, you're not gonna hurt her anymore. It wasn't you anyway, it was…that thing."

"I know you, Jin," Xiaoyu joined in quietly, appearing at Jin's side. She looked up at him seriously. "You wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. Not without a good reason."

Jin managed a weak smile at the little Chinese girl, still not quite looking at her. "Thanks Xiao, but it's more because I don't want her waking up and going berserk when she sees me." He looked round to see that Steve and Hwoarang had gone. "I just hope she's gonna be okay…"

Xiaoyu hugged Jin tightly. "She's gunna be just fine, you'll see."

"Ever the optimist, Ling."

Xiaoyu smiled. "Someone has to be when you're such a pessimist."

* * *

Lars Alexandersson watched the red-headed Korean and the blond British man supporting a half conscious Japanese girl across the courtyard. Alisa stood by his side, also watching curiously.

"What do you think happened to her?" Alisa asked tilting her head slightly. "There wasn't a match recently, was there?"

"No," Lars said musingly, looking toward the place that the party had come from. "But I think there was another kind of fight."

"A disagreement?"

Lars half smiled. "Not quite…a misunderstanding more likely."

Alisa looked at Lars. "Why do I have the feeling you know more than I do?"

"Because I do." Lars returned his attention to the section of the campus that he was previously surveying – the same place that the trio had come from. "I think it's safe to go and check it out now, don't you agree?"

Alisa smiled. "I do agree."

Lars and Alisa made their way toward their destination, being careful to appear casual. Lars was thinking about what he was there for; musing over the possible outcomes of the impending meeting. _More than likely this will not end too well…but what's the fun in that?_

Three weeks before the start of that tournament, Lars had been informed of something that had surprised him immensely.

"_Kazuya has a son?" Lars said incredulously into his phone. "You're joking."_

"_I'm not joking. He's got a son. Although I don't think that Kazuya is all too happy about it."_

_Lars laughed. "I'm not surprised. He's not exactly the fathering type. What's the boy's name?"_

"_Jin Kazama."_

_The name triggered something in Lars' memory. "Kazama…as in Jun Kazama?"_

"_The very same. Apparently something happened between the two of them about twenty years ago…but the details are foggy. All we know is that Jin is most definitely Kazuya's son."_

"_Well…" Lars thought for a moment. "That's very interesting indeed. I think I may have to track down Jin Kazama."_

"_Try the King of Iron Fist Tournament. He was entered last time, and there was some major conflict between the two of them. It's very likely that they'll both be entering again."_

"_Good, I can kill two birds with one stone then. So to speak." Lars smiled. "Any news on the rest of them?"_

"_Lee Chaolan is entering. As is Heihachi Mishima. And there's something else…"_

_Lars listened carefully for a moment. He blinked several times. "Are you completely sure?"_

"_The source is reliable."_

"_Holy fuck. We're all screwed if he's not stopped."_

"_My thoughts exactly."_

Lars was snapped out of his thoughts by Alisa tugging on his arm.

"We're here," she said, nodding towards the door in front of them. "Are you going to knock?"

"Do I ever?" Lars asked seriously, reaching for the door handle. Just as he was about to open the door, a voice sounded from behind them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Lars and Alisa spun around to find themselves face to face with Jin Kazama. He was looking at them with a strange expression: one that was more haunted than angry. Lars shot a sideways glance at his companion before stepping forward and holding out his hand.

"Jin Kazama, nice to finally meet you."

**Please, please, **_**please **_**review!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**Apologies for taking so long to update. Trying to write two fics at the same time is hard work.

A mahoooooooosive thank you, hug and kiss to **CMR Rosa**, who saved my bacon on this chapter. And indeed the rest of the fic. I am forever in your debt, and I swear to you that I will put that scene in a soon as possible :D Also a tackle-hug to **NatsuXII**, **CMR Rosa**(again) and **Vampuric Spider**, all of whom reviewed my last chapter - you keep this fic alive, people. I love you all.

Also, a side note to **NatsuXII**, I've edited chapter fifteen to make Asuka hold her own for a bit longer. Hope you like it :)

EDITED – _finally _the last one...

**Chapter Seventeen: A Matter of Trust**

Jin stared at the outstretched hand suspiciously. He didn't recognise the man, or his companion, but they - or at least, he - seemed to know who he was. He didn't take the offered hand, and the man let it drop, looking vaguely amused.

"I understand that you must be very confused," the girl said in a well mannered way. "But we do not come here to harm you."

"No indeed," the man agreed, still looking amused. "We come in peace, as the saying goes."

"Who the hell are you?" Jin said, narrowing his eyes at the attempted joke. The man smiled and inclined his head slightly.

"May we go somewhere a little more private?"

"I am going nowhere until I know your names." Jin folded his arms across his chest, feeling Devil agree silently. At least they had the same view on strangers. The blond man smiled just slightly.

"My name is Lars Alexandersson, and my companion is named Alisa. We mean you no harm, we just simply wish to talk to you." He glanced around. "Perhaps somewhere a little more comfortable."

Jin eyed the two of them warily for another moment. It wasn't until Devil started sighed impatiently and pointed out that if they were going to kill him, they'd have done so already that he finally nodded.

"Fine. But unfortunately, my room is not an option."

Lars looked unsurprised. "That is fine. We shall go somewhere else."

* * *

Asuka woke up slowly, groggily, feeling like she'd been hit with a ton of bricks. "Ugh..."

"Asuka? Asuka, are you awake?"

Xiaoyu's familiar, high pitched voice brought Asuka closer to fully regaining conciousness. Blindly, she turned her head. "Xiao?"

"Asuka, you _are_awake!" Xiaoyu sounded intensely relieved. "Hwoarang, she's awake!"

"Thank God," Hwoarang's voice came from further away, and Asuka heard footsteps coming towards her. She cracked her eyes open to see Xiaoyu sitting on the end of the bed and Hwoarang standing above her, looking down at her in concern. A glance around told her she was in the infirmary. Another glance told her that her friends had been there for a while - Hwoarang's jacket was slung across a chair, she could see Xiaoyu's shoes on the floor by the bed. She smiled at Xiaoyu, then smirked at Hwoarang.

"I don't believe it, Hwoarang. You were worried about me."

The Korean flushed red, and Asuka smiled broadly, sitting up. She ignored Xiaoyu's attempts to push her back down. She felt pain radiate through her body, making her wince. She surveyed her bruised skin with a critical eye. _I've had worse._

"We thought you weren't going to wake up," Xiaoyu said, looking younger than her nineteen years as she said it. Asuka had an urge to hug her and comfort her, but suppressed it. She'd never really been the type for touchy-feely situations.

"Speak for yourself, Midget," Hwoarang said, folding his arms across his chest. "I knew you'd come round," he added to Asuka, smiling and winking at her.

"Shut up, Hwoarang. You were more worried than me and Steve." Xiaoyu poked him playfully. "Didn't want to leave her."

Hwoarang swallowed and scratched the back of his neck evasively, wandering toward the window. Satisfied, Xiaoyu turned back to Asuka.

"I think he fancies you," she said in Japanese, grinning.

"I don't," Asuka protested in kind, trying and failing not to smile. "He's not exactly the romantic type."

"And? Neither are you."

Asuka was surprised at Xiaoyu's evaluation, especially since it was true. To distract her, she asked where Steve was.

"I don't actually know," she said, frowning. "He said something about having to sort his life out, and just walked off."

Asuka raised her eyebrows, crossing her legs on the bed. "Odd."

"_Oooookay_, quit with the Japanese." Hwoarang was looking from one girl to the other, looking rather confused and irritated. Asuka grinned as Xiaoyu giggled and poked her tongue out at the Korean, who rolled his eyes.

"Where is Jin?" Asuka asked when Xiaoyu calmed down. Judging by the look on her face, she had been waiting for her to ask that. "I want to talk to him."

"He's...trying to forgive himself," Xiaoyu said, looking sad. "He didn't want you to be anywhere near him, in case..."

"In case he went whacko again," Hwoarang finished, his face impassive. "To be honest, I don't blame him for wanting to keep a distance. He's really torn up about it," he continued, talking over Asuka's protests. "And he needs some time to himself."

"Wow," Asuka said. "You have a sensitive side. Who knew?"

"Shut up," Hwoarang said, going slightly red again. "Jin's almost like a brother to me. The closest thing I've got to family. I just know him, that's all."

Asuka sobered immediately. She knew what it was like to worry about family - she'd entered the tournament to find her father's attacker after all.

* * *

"So, what exactly do you want?" Jin asked once they were in the relative privacy of Lars' rooms. Alisa settled herself down on a chair and Lars sat on the arm whilst Jin remained standing.

"Firstly, let me introduce myself properly." Lars nodded for Jin to sit, which he didn't. "I am Lars Alexandersson, son of Heihachi Mishima, half brother to Kazuya Mishima."

Jin stared incredulously. "You're joking."

"I'm not."

"But..." Jin shook his head slowly. "You're not Japanese, for a start."

Lars smiled. "True. I am half Japanese, half Swedish. But I assure you that my father is Heihachi Mishima. Which technically makes me your half-uncle." He shrugged. "Funny how that happens."

Jin blinked slowly. "You mean to tell me, that you're related to Kazuya Mishima, and you're not going to kill me?"

"Certainly." Lars nodded. "Also, you might like to know that I am completely free of the Devil Gene that is in yours and Kazuya's blood."

Jin froze, staring at Lars and Alisa in shock. Devil was also shocked, though more angry.

**How do they know of the Gene?**he hissed in Jin's mind.

_How the hell am I supposed to know?_ Jin replied.

"Is there something wrong?" Alisa asked, frowning in concern. Lars was just watching Jin silently, as if waiting for something. Jin looked from one to the other, suspicion returning full force.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Just to talk," Lars said quietly. "Believe it or not, Jin, I am actually on your side. I know that both your grandfather and father desire your destruction, and so does someone else. But I do not. In fact, I want you to help me."

"Someone else?" Jin was tensed, ready for anything. Devil was snarling, struggling to break free, but Jin threw up his strongest defences. He would not allow the beast to reign again. "Who else wants me dead?"

Lars looked evasive. "I'm sure you will meet him soon enough."

Jin knew a subject change when he heard one, and he guessed that Lars wasn't the type to give information easily.

**I could get that information easily.**

_No way. I am not letting you kill anyone else. _Jin tried not to smile at the fact that Devil was starting to sound more and more like Hwoarang. "What do you mean, you want my help?" he said aloud, trying not to wince as Devil took his anger out on Jin.

"I want my father and half-brothers out of the way." Lars said it emotionlessly, casually. His use of the plural caught Jin's attention.

"Half-brother_s_?"

"Lee Chaolan is Heihachi's adopted son," Lars explained, "and therefore my half-brother also."

"And you want to get rid of them. Why?"

"To say that would be to reveal far too much to someone I do not know or trust." Lars raised an eyebrow at Jin. "Or _can_ I trust you, Jin Kazama?"

Jin was silent for a long moment, thinking it through carefully. He wanted Kazuya and Heihachi gone, yes. He didn't know Lee Chaolan (_Where the hell are all these members of a family I hate coming from?_), and he didn't much care if he lived or died. But Lars was dangerous - Jin could tell by the way he moved, the guarded look in his eyes. This man was dangerous, and probably lethal. Even if they did want similar things, it was a matter of trust. The question was, could he trust Lars not to turn on him after? Obviously not, that much was plain. Jin would have to tread carefully around Lars, and his companion. Even she looked like she was capable of killing, despite the bubble-gum pink hair. After thinking all of this through, he looked at Lars directly.

"What do you want me to do?"

**Author's note: **THIS WILL MORE THAN LIKELY BE THE LAST TIME I'M EDITING ANYTHING FOR ABOUT TWO MONTHS, DUE TO MAJOR GCSE EXAMS. Very very sorry to all my lovely, gorgeous and amazingly epic readers (because I firmly believe that's what you all are) but I promise to have a really good chapter as soon as I'm able.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Control

**Author's Note**: So. Another chapter. In the middle of my GCSEs. Aren't you lucky?

Just to say, the week is including events of previous chapters, not a week after the last chapter. Hope it makes sense :)

**Chapter Eighteen: Control**

It had been a week. An entire week, and yet nothing had happened. The King of Iron Fist Tournament continued as if nothing had happened. No one questioned Jin Kazama's unexplained disappearance, or sudden return. No one questioned the increase then decrease of Tekken soldiers parading around and demanding his whereabouts. Not an single person wondered aloud why there was a shattered window in one of the rooms, or what the destructive noises had been from that same room. Life went on as normal.

In a week, nothing had happened. But so much had for a certain few.

"Asuka, how are you feeling?"

Asuka smiled gently at her cousin, sitting comfortably on her bed. "I'm fine, Jin. Stop worrying. I've had worse."

Jin shook his head stubbornly. "I could have killed you. I nearly did."

"But you didn't," Asuka tried to keep the exasperation out of her voice. She glanced pleadingly at Hwoarang, who was standing a little behind Jin. "Hwo, please do something to keep this idiot from moping all the time?"

Jin nearly smiled. "Thanks. Love you too."

Hwoarang clapped him on the back. "See? We're getting somewhere."

Jin felt guilt twist his stomach. "Yeah..."

**Quit moping, or I'll give you a _real_ reason to feel miserable.**

_You _are_ part of the reason I'm miserable! _Jin snapped back, rubbing his forehead absently. He stopped quickly at the concern on Asuka's face. "I'm fine, just a headache."

"Is..." Asuka hesitated, looking awkward and a little scared. "Is it bothering you again?"

"No," Jin lied, knowing full well that neither of them would believe him. He felt another pang of guilt that made Devil laugh and his head worse. He tried hard not to let anything show, but he must have failed because Asuka immediately looked worried. He drew back as she reached a hand out to him. "Asuka I'm _fine._"

"And a bad liar." Hwoarang wore the same concerned expression.

"Jin...if there's anyth-"

"You can't help me," Jin said abruptly, avoiding both their gazes. "And even if there was... I don't want you to get hurt again. Either of you."

"But Jin-"

"No, Asuka. I've almost killed you once, and I don't wish to do it again. Or kill anyone else."

Asuka gasped, and Jin realised his slip. He swore loudly.

"Anyone _else_?" Hwoarang said hoarsely. "What do you mean?"

Jin couldn't look at either of them. "It...it wasn't my fault. I couldn't stop him."

There was a heavy silence, and Jin could sense the two of them exchanging fearful glances. He felt angry, even though he knew they had reason to be scared of him. Devil grew louder and more insistent, trying to take advantage of Jin's unstable emotions. He remembered the feeling of waking up to find himself covered in blood. Once again, anguish consumed him for all the innocent lives taken by the beast inside him. And still no one said anything. Jin felt alienated, contaminated. His own friends were scared of him, and that hurt like nothing else could. Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer. He stood as if to leave.

"Jin." Hwoarang sounded slightly strained, and Jin paused, not looking at his friend.

"What?"

"I get that you couldn't...I mean, after what happened to Asuka..." he hesitated. "You're not a murderer, I know that. It wasn't you."

Jin nodded miserably, still not able to look at either of them.

"There's something else I wanted to ask you," he said haltingly. "The other day...after...what happened." He hesitated, and the silence stretched. "Where did you go?"

Jin could see by Asuka's quick glance at Hwoarang that this had been a topic of discussion for some time now. He mentally cursed for being careless. If any of them found out about his agreement with Lars Alexandersson...

"I just wanted to be alone."

"Right."

"You don't believe me." It wasn't a question.

"Hell no I don't." Hwoarang looked annoyed. "I'm not an idiot. And Steve saw you with two people; a blond guy and some girl with pink hair. Ring any bells?"

Jin narrowed his eyes at his friend. "No."

Hwoarang sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Jin - "

"Just leave it, Hwoarang."

"Like fuck I'm leaving it!"

Jin clenched his fists. "I'm sorry, but it's none of your business."

Both Asuka and Hwoarang looked at Jin, hurt and anger on their respective faces. Jin muttered a string of curses.

"I'm going. I'm glad you're better Asuka. Look after her, Hwoarang."

And without waiting for an answer, Jin left. He walked quickly away from Asuka's room, not having a particular destination in mind except somewhere where he could be alone. Luck decided to desert him, however, and he nearly walked into the one person he really didn't want to see.

"Still alive?" Kazuya drawled as Jin halted jerkily, glaring. "How annoying."

Jin fought the urge to swear and hit him, and Devil's renewed attempts to gain control. "How about you piss off, and I'll pretend I don't want to rip your head off right now."

Kazuya smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

**Kill him!**

_Shut _up._ Not yet._

**Idiot,** Devil said venomously, but the implied promise kept him subdued - slightly. Jin clenched his fists tightly.

"Not right now," he said through gritted teeth, silently cursing Alexandersson with every name under the sun for making him wait. He turned and started to walk away.

"What, are you a coward now?" Kazuya taunted, his tone implying that he knew exactly how Jin would react. "Or have you finally realised that this is a fight you will not win?"

Jin froze, fury and pride locking his muscles in place and preventing him from moving. He heard Kazuya's mocking laughter.

"Ah, I've hit a nerve."

"_Don't_ fucking _tempt_ me to kill you," Jin spat, willing himself to move, to walk away before he lost control. Devil was too close to the surface, and it wasn't the right time yet. Jin knew he shouldn't let Kazuya get to him, but the evil bastard seemed to know exactly what to say to crack Jin's control.

"Swearing gets you nowhere," Kazuya said, obviously enjoying himself. "Didn't your mother teach you better?"

Jin's fury peaked impossibly, but he held onto his control by the slightest thread. Blood was roaring in his ears along with Devil's commands that he kill him, and he was almost shaking from anger. He took a deep breath, trying to block out Devil's jeering as he slowly turned to face his father.

"My mother taught me to wait for the right moment," Jin said, managing just barely to keep his voice steady. "And right now is not that moment. I _will _kill you... Just not yet."

Kazuya's smirk widened, but a frown flickered across his face, so fast Jin almost missed it. He felt a surge of satisfaction that he had caught Kazuya by surprise with that, but the next moment Kazuya got a sly look in his cold eyes.

"How's your cousin?"

Jin felt a muscle jump in his jaw. "What?"

Satisfaction was clear on Kazuya's face. "Your cousin. Asuka Kazama...the one you nearly killed."

"How did you-?" Jin clung desperately to his self-control, but it was slipping away at a rapid pace.

"You can't control your Gene," Kazuya said scathingly. "How pathetic. You're weak."

**Very true.**

_PISS OFF._ Jin couldn't seem to get a deep breath and everything seemed tinged with red. "I am not weak. And it is your fault I have this... Gene in the first place."

Kazuya looked angry for a moment. "A stupid mistake. _You_ are a mistake. Not one I am likely to make again." He paused. "It's a shame you didn't kill her really. One less Kazama would have meant one less job for me."

Jin suddenly felt cold. "What do you mean?"

Kazuya's evil smirk was all the answer Jin needed. His control shattered and he lunged at Kazuya, slamming into him with enough force to knock them both to the floor. He got solid hits to Kazuya's face and torso before he was thrown off. He got to his feet quickly, keeping his fists raised and his eyes locked onto his father. Kazuya stood and wiped blood from his mouth, smiling disconcertingly.

"That's more like it."

Devil was laughing triumphantly in Jin's head as he clashed again with Kazuya. It wasn't long before he realised that instead of hindering him, Devil was actually feeding Jin's fury, giving him more power behind his attacks. Jin didn't allow himself to get distracted, already experiencing the consequences of that before. He was disturbed by Devil's influence, but if it was helping, he wasn't going to complain. He kept Kazuya at bay, managing to land hard hits and block what would have been crippling ones from his father. Kazuya quickly lost his smirk when he realised that Jin was stronger, better than he was before. The fight grew more vicious, and Jin struggled to keep Devil contained.

Suddenly, Kazuya stopped and backed up, avoiding Jin's fists. He made no attempt to retaliate, and Jin stopped, eyeing him suspiciously. Kazuya just smirked and inclined his head slightly.

"For once, you're right." Kazuya was clearly making fun of him, but there was a seriousness in his tone. "Now isn't the right time. But that was a good practice run...I look forward to the final battle."

Abruptly, Kazuya turned and walked away, leaving Jin standing alone and angry.

"Fucking Mishima's," he spat bitterly, barely noticing the contestants that had appeared too late to watch the fight. He wiped at the blood trickling down his face. His pulse was loud in his ears and his head felt as if it was splitting open.

**Fool. You could have let me kill him.**

_And risk you killing everyone else? Not likely._

**You're weak, just like he said. You won't last long with your compassion. I'll crush you, and I'll enjoy doing it.**

_Change the record._

Jin knew he wasn't helping matters by antagonising his Devil, but anger and adrenaline were still pumping through his veins, and his vision was still tainted slightly red. He took several deep breaths, hardly aware of the muttering around him. He pushed past several people and walked quickly outside, needing to breathe fresh air and clear his head. He found he could think through the pain, slowly but surely gaining control back. Devil didn't go quietly, cursing and threatening the entire time until Jin managed to push the horrible parody of his voice into a dark corner of his mind, subdued but not gone. He sighed.

"If this keeps eating away at me, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on..."

**Author's Note: **Woah... longest chapter ever. Well, I hope it's good. It took so much editing to get it right. And the next chapter is going to be BIG. Like, mucho actiony. Please review and keep me going!


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Dropping the Mask

**Author's Note**: FINALLY. This chapter almost killed me. I've been trying so hard for this fic, and to see that it's only got seven (maybe eight) chapters left is making me sad :'( BUUUUUUT a massive thank you to all who reviewed - I _LOVE_ YOU GUYS!

The fight choice is dedicated to my friend Alex (thenightmareangel) who loves Tekken just as much as me, but fails to beat my sister who always plays as Nina. So, here is a fight where Lee isn't as much of a fail as Alex is (I love you mate, you know I do!)

**Chapter Nineteen: Dropping the Mask**

Steve stood in the crowd, watching the fight silently. Since he'd found out that Nina Williams was his biological mother, Steve had avoided both her and his friends so that he could have some time to figure things out. When he'd seen the fight selection, he decided to just confront things head on. So now he was watching Nina fighting Lee Chaolan - and feeling utterly bemused as she seemed to be losing by a mile. Steve frowned as Nina went flying for a third time. He didn't understand - Nina was a trained assassin. She was lethal, and almost unbeatable in fights. Steve himself had almost been killed by her. So how the hell was she losing so badly?

Finally, Lee was declared the winner. Nina refused his offer to help her up and half limped out of the arena with her pride intact. Steve pushed his way through the crowd, muttering apologies as he moved towards the assassin. He caught up with her close to the empty gym, reaching out to grab her arm as she walked away.

"Nina," he said as she glanced round. "I have to talk to you."

The Irish woman blinked, looking a little bemused. "Why? You didn't seem like you wanted to know before." Her eyes went cold. "What do you want?"

Steve recoiled slightly, feeling strangely hurt by her coldness. "Oh, great. I come here to talk to you, and you think I want something from you. Obviously being an assassin has made you extremely paranoid." He shrugged, looking away. "Whatever, I'll just leave then."

He turned to go, but this time Nina caught his arm, suddenly looking apologetic. "Steve... I'm sorry. I - I just don't know how exactly to deal with this. I didn't know about you until a few months ago and..." she swallowed, obviously finding it difficult to express her emotions. "I never thought I'd have a son. It... It terrifies me."

The confession was made in a quiet voice unlike Steve had ever heard her speak before. He stared at her incredulously. Nina looked completely earnest and sad, the expressionless mask gone completely. Steve opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't make words come out. Instead, surprising them both, he hugged her. Nina stiffened, unused to such contact, but slowly relaxed into the hug, moving her arms to hold him back. Steve realised what he was doing and pulled back, clearing his throat.

"Er, sorry about that."

Nina shook her head. "It's fine. I needed that. I haven't been hugged like that in a very long time."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Really? Well, I suppose being a paid killer doesn't leave much room for that kind of stuff... Or for any kids."

Nina looked at him sadly. "I'm very sorry that I'm not exactly the mother you want, Steve. And," she added with a wry half smile, "the fact that I'm not actually that much older than you is probably extremely weird."

Steve laughed shortly. "Just a bit, yeah."

They smiled at one another, with no hostility between them at all. At that moment, however, Steve heard something move behind the open door of the gym. Narrowing his eyes, Steve quietly moved toward the door. With the quick reflexes of a boxer, he reached behind the door and dragged out their eavesdropper.

"Xiao!" Steve admonished, frowning at her. "What were you doing?"

Xiaoyu looked up at him guiltily. "Sorry Steve. I didn't mean to listen, honestly."

Nina looked slightly alarmed. "Who is this?"

"This is my friend, Ling Xiaoyu," Steve explained. "She's not going to say anything - _are_ you Xiao?"

Xiaoyu shook her head furiously, her pigtails whipping her in the face. "Nope! Not me! I'm just happy Steve's found his mom," she added cheerfully, hugging Steve tightly, then - much to Nina's chargrin - the blonde woman as well. Xiaoyu grinned as she released Nina, and Steve couldn't help laughing at the look of utter shock on the Irish woman's face.

"Buuuut," Xiaoyu said, dropping her voice a little. "You may wanto to check the gym again, Steve. I wasn't on my own."

Steve narrowed his eyes. He turned back to the gym and hollered, "_Hwoarang_, you bloody git, get out here _NOW_." There was no reply. "Or I'll come and find you myself, and I will _not_ hold back."

"Alright, alright, no need to be so pissy." Hwoarang sauntered out from the gym casually with his hands shoved in his pockets. He flashed a grin at Nina. "Sooo, you're Steve's old woman, eh?"

Nina looked at his with one eyebrow raised. Both Steve and Xiaoyu moved back slightly, and less than five seconds later, Hwoarang was on the floor, swearing loudly in Korean. "Holy fucking _shit_, lady, that was uncalled for!"

Nina shrugged. "You just might want to watch your mouth, red."

Hwoarang got to his feet, wincing slightly. He glared at Nina for a moment, the broke out into a grin. "Y'know Steve, I think I like your mom. She's cool."

Nina smiled, looking pleased, and Steve rolled his eyes.

"There isn't anyone else in there, is there?" Nina asked, shooting a glance to the open gym doors again. Hwoarang and Xiaoyu shook their heads no, and Nina relaxed slightly. She smiled at Steve. "I'll see you later, maybe, Steve."

Steve nodded. "Sure."

With a nod to Xiaoyu and a smirk in Hwoarang's direction, Nina walked off. Steve turned to glare at his friends.

"Alright, explanations."

* * *

Jin felt slightly sick. He tried very hard to ignore Devil's voice in his head, urging him to relenquish control. He had to focus, he had to keep himself calm. He kept telling himself over and over that the man meant nothing, that he was just another member of a family he despised. That whether he lived or died meant absolutely nothing to him. Again and again, Jin repeated the same things to himself, but he still felt sick. Now, faced with actually going through with the plan, Jin felt worse than ever. He tried to push these feelings aside as he walked toward Lee Chaolan.

_"We're going to have to get rid of Lee Chaolan first."_

_"Why?"_

_"It will keep Kazuya off guard. He wants Chaolan gone anyway, and having someone else off him will most likely please him more than make him suspicious."_

Jin tried to slow his racing pulse as he called out Lee's name and introduced himself. The Catonese man looked slightly surprised, but greeted him calmly. He seemed pleased that Jin hated Kazuya as much as he did, and didn't once look suspicious. Jin managed to keep himself calm as he talked with Lee about the tournament and his recent win against Nina Williams.

_"Okay. So how do I come into this?"_

_"You're his nephew, technically. And you're not a threat to Chaolan's aims, so he won't suspect a thing."_

_"And what is he supposed to not suspect?"_

Jin felt himself getting sicker and sicker. He kept it off of his face and out of his voice, but inside he was feeling disgusting. For the millionth time, he wondered why he was doing this. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of bright pink hair. He felt his throat close convulsively, but thankfully lee had chosen that moment to look away briefly. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to focus on keeping Lee distracted.

_"Alisa isn't human. She's a cyborg, and very proficient at killing without being noticed. Despite the bright pink hair."_

_"You mean I've got to distract Chaolan long enough for her to..."_

_"Kill him, yes."_

Jin could see Alisa now, behind Lee. She didn't look at Jin, keeping her eyes on her target. All at once, Jin couldn't take it anymore. He felt almost violently sick at himself for agreeing to go through with this. He wasn't a killer. He wasn't a cold blooded person who could sit by and watch someone die. He was no better than Devil if he did. Glancing around, Jin leaned closer to Lee and muttered a single word.

"_Run_."

Lee seemed to hear the utter seriousness in Jin's tone and see the bleak truth in his eyes. With barely a nod or change of expression, he shot to his feet and was out of the room in seconds, moving so fast that Jin had barely blinked and he was gone. Alisa stood frozen, staring at Jin in disbelief. Jin looked back at her defiantly, feeling a grim smile spread across his lips, daring her to do something. They stared at each other for a long moment, and Jin thought she might actually kill him. He was surprised that he could accept that calmly. Finally, Alisa shot his a contemptuous glare and flounced off. Jin exhaled heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

_I'm in trouble now, _he thought with brittle cheer. But he felt a lot better. He hadn't gone through with the plan, and he hadn't let a man be murdered in front of him. He wasn't a killer, and he vowed he never would be as long as he could help it.

**You're a fool, Jin Kazama, **Devil said in disgust.** An utter fool. And your compassion will be your undoing.**

_I'd rather that than end up a murderer. _Jin stood slowly and started to make his way back to his room. _Although I might just end up a murder victim now._

**So you don't want to be a murderer, but you want to kill Kazuya Mishima.**

_That's different._

**Oh really? How? I'd love to know. **Devil was deliberately taunting him. **Murder is the same thing, no matter the reason. And you will enjoy killing Kazuya, I promise you that. So how does that make it different?**

Jin clenched his jaw and said nothing, not wanting to admit that Devil was actually making sense. That scared him, because he knew that Devil was right. He _would_ enjoy killing Kazuya. Did that make him a murderer? In the end, was he really any better than Lars, killing for his own gain? Jin didn't want to think about the answer to those questions. Luckily, a disraction arrived in the form of Xiaoyu jumping on him.

"Jiiiiiin!" she sang happily, clinging onto him like a monkey. "Where have you been? We've been looking _alllllll_ over for you!"

Jin detatched Xiaoyu's arms from around his neck and turned to see both Steve and Hwoarang smirking at him. Jin felt a sharp pang of guilt. He'd been a complete asshole to his friends, and they still stood there as if nothing had changed.

"Yo, where you been Jin?" Hwoarang asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Midget's right, we've been looking for you for ages."

"Sorry, I was just..." Jin trailed off, trying to think of an excuse. "Walking."

Hwoarang snorted. "Sure. Well, whatever. Steve's got something _very_ interesting to tell ya."

Steve gave Hwoarang an exasperated look. "Thank you, idiot. You are the master of subtlety."

Hwoarang just grinned as Jin frowned.

"What are you on about?"

Steve sighed and shot Hwoarang another glare before looking back at Jin. "I've found out who my mother is."

Jin raised his eyebrows. "Really? How?"

"She told me," Steve said, shrugging. "It's Nina Williams."

"You _what_?" Jin asked incredulously, forgetting his guilt and inner turmoil for a moment. "No fucking way. She tried to kill you!"

Steve grinned. "Yeah, I know. But it turns out I'm her biological son." The grin faded from his face. "But it wasn't a normal pregnancy. The Mishima Zaibastu created me."

Jin gaped, shock and fury mixing in the chaos of his mind. "Motherfucking shit."

Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah, that was like my reaction."

"Except you used a lot more swear words," Xiaoyu accused, looking at Hwoarang with narrowed eyes. "Some of them _extremely_ rude."

Hwoarang shrugged carelessly. "What can I say? It's me."

Jin was only aware of this exchange vaguely. His mind was working furiously. His friend was a creation of the Mishima Zaibastu. He couldn't believe it.

"Steve... I'm sorry."

"It's not like it's your fault," Steve said, shrugging. "But if you don't mind, I'd very much appreciate if you can win the tournament and trash the place for me. That'd be great." Steve sounded neutral, but Jin could hear the underlying anger in his voice. He nodded.

"I plan to do a lot worse, don't worry. You can trash the place yourself."

Steve grinned. "Ta very much mate."

Jin smiled. "And I think I owe all of you an apology for being such a prick lately."

Hwoarang waved a dismissive hand. "Trust me, we're used to your mood swings. Just try not to go bat-shit demon crazy on us, and we'll forgive ya."

Jin laughed, a genuine laugh that made his heart feel lighter. Hwoarang always knew how to make a joke out of a bad situation. Jin felt a lot better, despite the fact that he was most likely now on Lars Alexandersson's hit list. He'd have to either try to explain, or try to avoid him. The latter option seemed more appealing, but Jin thought it would be better to at least attempt to appease Lars. He just hoped that the man wasn't as ruthless and unforgiving as Kazuya.

"Where's Asuka?" Jin asked, mainly directing his question to Hwoarang, who spent the most time with her. Jin half smiled as he thought about the rather obvious attraction between the two. He wondered if either of them would act on it.

"I'm not actually sure," Hwoarang said, frowning. "I saw her about an hour ago, but not since. I think she said something about meeting someone..."

"Yeah, she said that to me too," Xiaoyu chimed in, on Hwoarang's side for once. "But she didn't say who."

"Maybe she's meeting a boyfriend," Steve said, deliberately aiming his words to Hwoarang, who narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Asuka doesn't have a boyfriend," Hwoarang said stiffly, trying and failing to be casual. Xiaoyu giggled and Steve grinned, making Hwoarang glare at both of them. "Shut it you two."

Jin frowned. It wasn't like Asuka told them everything. After all, they'd only known her for a short while. But it was odd that she hadn't mention who it was she was meeting. Jin thought it through but couldn't figure it out. For all he knew, it could be anyone. He shook his head, pushing it to the back of his mind and returned to the conversation. Both Steve and Xiaoyu were teasing Hwoarang about Asuka, and the Korean was getting steadily redder in the face. Jin laughed as Hwoarang finally lost it and took as swing at Steve, who dodged out of the way, laughing loudly. For a brief moment, at least, Jin felt like things were back to normal.

* * *

Lars was furious. "He _what_?"

"He must have warned Chaolan, because he hightailed it out of there like a bat out of hell," Alisa said, obvious frustration in her tone. "He can't be trusted."

Lars fumed silently for a moment. He knew that Jin Kazama was likely to be an upredictable ally at best, but this was too far over the line. He had deliberately sabotaged the plan, and set Lars back by a good few days at least. Obviously Jin wasn't going to be of any use to him...

"What are we going to do?" Alisa asked impatiently. Lars thought for a few minutes.

"Nothing, yet. But We'll have to get rid of him eventually. But he might still be useful. Kazuya will be focussed on him - he doesn't even know about me. That should work to our advantage."

Alisa looked slightly disappointed, and Lars smiled. "Don't worry, I'll let you kill him if you really want to."

Alisa's face brightened up considerably. "Right, so how do we salvage the situation?"

Lars paused. "I'm not sure yet. But I'll think of something..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** sooooo, lots of things going on here ^^ I'm hoping that you liked reading as much as I liked writing this chapter. Please review and let me know!


	21. Chapter Twenty: Truth and Lies

**Author's Note**: Sooooo sorry this took so long. But I've been _extremely_ busy - loft conversion, moving rooms, transition work for a sixth form I have no hope of getting into, trying to complete my new PSP game, a new boyfriend who is amazing etc. - and it's taken a while to get enough time to sit and write. I'm hoping to be quicker for the next chapter though :) and also, yes there is a sort of _little_ side romance going on here, but it's not going to take over the fic, the focus is still on Jin and the Mishima 'blood curse', so to speak. The relationship is purely to expand on Asuka's character, as she is kinda important.

_Just a little note; I have no idea how the Angel Gene works, and this is totally made up. It was the best was I could think of to explain how Asuka can reverse Devil's influence. And if it is any kind of similar to anyone else's, it's a total coincidence, 'cause I've only read one fic with the Angel Gene, and it's nothing like what I've got here._

**Chapter Twenty: Truth and Lies**

Asuka unfolded the letter, re-reading the contents of it again. It made no more sense than it had the first time she read it. Or the other hundred times. Frustrated, she folded the paper and shoved it back into her pocket, pacing nervously. She didn't know why she'd decided meet up with this man, Wang Jinrei, whoever he was. It all seemed very fishy, especially the timing of the letter. Nothing seemed like a coincidence; it was all too close. Asuka was suspicious by nature: back home she was known as the nosy kid who liked to fix other people's problems - usually by knock-out. Though Asuka knew how to settle things without fighting, she usually preferred to do so. A small part of her was hoping that this was a situation that called for a fight.

Sighing, she pulled the letter out again, re-reading the words she had almost committed to memory:

_Asuka Kazama,_

_I must meet with you urgently. There are things you do not understand,  
which you must know, before it is too is a lot at stake here -  
including the life of your cousin, Jin Kazama.  
And the life of an old friend of mine, also, is at risk.  
I understand that this will sound very strange, to say the least, but  
it is necessary for us to speak, face-to-face, before everything as we know  
it is destroyed._

_Please, meet me in two days, at the small cafe near the place you are staying  
for the tournament. I will explain fully when we meet._

_Wang Jinrei_

Asuka frowned in irritation. She couldn't decide whether this was a threat or a warning. It sounded like both. And this Jinrei person - how the hell did he know Asuka? Or Jin? The more Asuka thought about it, the more suspicious she became. She knew it was probably a very bad idea for her to come, especially without telling anyone.

Asuka felt a pang of guilt. She'd not lied to her friends exactly, but she hadn't told the truth either. As a general rule, Asuka didn't lie if she could help it. Withholding information was tantamount to lying, and it made her feel extremely guilty. Jin, Steve, Xiaoyu and Hwoarang would be worried sick.

_Hwoarang..._ Asuka pondered her relationship with the loud mouthed Korean. It was an unlikely friendship, since they both had very competitive natures, and neither was especially nice to the other. Asuka could only remember one or two conversations with him that hadn't involved some sort of altercation, if only a teasing one. Though, if Xiaoyu was right, that was Hwoarang's way of flirting. The thought made Asuka blush unexpectedly. She couldn't deny that the Korean was very good looking, and there was a sort of rugged charm about him that made him both impossible to hate and impossible to like. And his body was excellent.

Asuka felt her face get hot. _Oh God, did I just think that?_

"Asuka Kazama?"

Asuka jumped, almost dropping the letter she had all but forgotten in her thoughts. She stood, hastily shoving the paper back into her pocket as she turned to see an old man standing a few feet behind her. She cursed silently for letting her guard down and looked at the old man through narrowed eyes.

"Yes," she answered warily. "Are you Jinrei?"

The old man nodded gravely. "I am."

"Care to explain why it is you want to speak to me?" Asuka demanded, hands on hips. "Because I don't understand at all, and I don't like not understanding stuff."

"Perfectly understandable," Jinrei said peaceably. "You are young, you expect to understand everything."

"I didn't come here to be insulted, thank you very much."

Jinrei just nodded again and gestured for Asuka to sit down, doing so himself without waiting for her to comply. After a moment, Asuka sat down warily, keeping her eyes on Jinrei. He smiled at her and asked if she wanted anything to eat or drink, but she shook her head impatiently and he sighed.

"Very well, I shall explain." Jinrei thought for a moment. "Your cousin, Jin Kazama. He has what is called the Devil Gene. It is a curse passed down through the Mishima male bloodline, brought about by a deal with the Devil made by one in the Mishima family."

"And that's what's making Jin turn into an evil winged bastard?" Asuka asked, understanding dawning on her. "That would explain why he hates Kazuya so much..."

"Yes, that is one of the reasons," Jinrei said, nodding gravely. "Another is that it is due to Kazuya Mishima that Jun Kazama died. From what I know, Jin wants revenge on the man that ruined his life and cursed him to oblivion."

"Woah woah woah, what?" Asuka held up her hands as if to ward off a blow. "What do you mean, cursed to oblivion?"

"There is no cure to the Devil Gene," Jinrei said solemnly. He looked at Asuka directly, unexpected strength in the old man's gaze. "However... you have the power to temporarily reverse the effects."

Asuka stared at him, speechless. Jinrei looked back at her steadily, his eyes never wavering from hers. Asuka looked away first, clenching her fists.

"What the hell are you on about?" she asked through gritted teeth. "If this is some sort of joke-"

"The Angel Gene," Jinrei interrupted gently, stopping Asuka mid-rant. Something in the way he said it, the way the words seemed to strike some familiar chord in her mind made Asuka stop and listen. "A rare but powerful gift. Though not powerful enough to cure the taint of the Devil, it is enough to protect those around you."

Asuka's mind went straight to Hwoarang. "This... Angel Gene. How do you know I have it?"

Jinrei looked at her for a long time, his gaze almost like an x-ray. "You have a pureness about you, that is almost impossible to find - or miss, if you know what you're looking for."

Asuka snorted. "Pureness? Me? I think you've got the wrong person."

"You put others before yourself. You help other people whenever you can - albeit by rather harsh methods." Jinrei offered a small smile, which Asuka didn't return. He continued, "you also have an urge to protect those you are close to, am I right?"

Asuka started to say that it was all rubbish, but she stopped. Thinking hard, she could see the truth behind Jinrei's words. And then there was that time when... _No, don't think about that, _Asuka thought firmly.

"Okay... so what does this have to do with you?"

Jinrei was suddenly sad. "An old friend of mine... Someone I thought was long dead. He wrote to me, asking for help. I'm not completely sure what is happening, but you and your cousin are linked in with all of this somehow. There is so much more at risk than you could ever imagine."

"What, like the end of the world?" Asuka scoffed, but the grave look on Jinrei's face made her stop cold. "What? No way..."

"I'm afraid you are right, Miss Kazama. The very world as we know it could be on the verge of destruction. Whatever evil force is driving these events..." Jinrei's face hardened. "It must be stopped."

* * *

"Hey...Jin?"

Jin turned around to find Hwoarang standing in the doorway of Jin's room (it had been cleared out and re-made), awkwardly running a hand through his hair.

"What's up?" Jin asked, a little confused.

"I, umm, wanted to talk to you about something." Hwoarang was uncharacteristically nervous.

Jin felt a twinge of anxiety. "About what?" he asked cautiously.

"Uhh, well," Hwoarang shifted his weight nervously, his face going slightly red. "About Asuka."

Relief swept through Jin, followed by amusement at the utterly embarrassed look on his friend's face. He couldn't help laughing a little, despite the glare that he received from Hwoarang. He gestured for Hwoarang to come into the room.

"What about Asuka?"

"I, well..." Hwoarang closed the door and lowered his voice as if there were eavesdroppers outside. "I guess you all figured out that I... like her, and... well, you're her cousin, so I just thought..."

Jin stared at his friend incredulously. "Are you asking my _permission_ to ask Asuka out?"

Hwoarang flushed. "Uh, yeah."

Jin laughed. "Hwoarang, you don't need my permission. She's not my sister or anything, and I barely know her as it is."

"So... it's okay? You're not gonna beat the shit out of me for wanting to date your cousin?"

"No," Jin said, grinning. "But I'll beat the shit out of you if you ever hurt her."

Neither of them pointed out the obvious. Devil did, of course, with a cheerfully malicious laugh: **He might not hurt her, but you have - and will again!**

Hwoarang smiled in relief. "I wouldn't do that. I may have a reputation as a player, but I'm no messer. I'll look after her - not that she needs it. As much as I like her, she also bloody terrifies me sometimes." He paused. "Don't tell her I said that."

"I won't," Jin shook his head, smile fading. "Actually, where is she? Did you find out who it was she was meeting?"

Hwoarang frowned and shook his head. "No. Haven't seen her since this morning. I'm actually kind of worried... I mean, she can look after herself, sure, but..."

Jin nodded silently, understanding completely what Hwoarang meant. Kazuya's words echoed in his head; a chilling reminder that it wasn't just Jin that was under threat by the Mishima family.

* * *

"So, you basically want me to try and stop Jin from competing in the tournament anymore?" Asuka asked, giving Jinrei a disbelieving look. "Do you honestly think that I can stop him?"

"I'm hoping you can at least talk some sense into him," Jinrei said evenly, not changing expression. "It is imperative that he must not continue. In the interests of saving the planet."

Asuka bit her lip, looking away. She could see the sense in Jinrei's words, but the whole scale of what he was implying... It just didn't seem real. It didn't seem like it could ever happen, not in real life - but then, most people didn't randomly sprout wings and go psycho either. She took a deep breath, trying to sort through everything in her mind; trying to make some sense of it. She had come into the tournament with the intention of finding her father's attacker and making him pay. Then, out of the blue, Jin turns up and everything went careening out of control. Asuka didn't blame Jin - she knew it wasn't his fault - but she couldn't help but feel a little resentful. She shook her head, clearing her mind of such thoughts and returned to the bigger picture: the possible destruction of the world as she knew it. It still just seemed far too surreal, like something out of a thriller movie or book.

_Come on, get it together. It might seem big and scary, but that's never stopped you before, has it? No. So, head up, fists ready, let's kick some ass!_

The mini pep-talk worked, giving Asuka the calm she needed to look Jinrei in the eye and nod. "Okay, I'll try."

The old man smiled in relief and respect. "Thank you, Miss Kazama."

Asuka rolled her eyes. "No one has ever called me that, ever. Just Asuka will do fine."

"Very well," Jinrei smiled. "Asuka. I appreciate your co-operation and understanding. I'm sure that this was hard for you to take in and believe."

"You have no idea." Asuka sighed and stood up. "Look, I have to go. My friends will be worried about me, and I obviously need to talk to Jin. It was... nice to meet you, Wang Jinrei."

She held out her hand and Jinrei took it, nodding slowly.

"And you, Asuka Kazama. Good luck."

"Thanks," Asuka said, offering a quick smile before turning and half running out of the door. She felt a pang of guilt about lying to her friends, and steeled herself for what was probably going to be a very loud reception when she got back.

* * *

Hwoarang didn't usually make a habit of pacing, but he honestly didn't know what else to do. He was restless and edgy, waiting for Asuka to come back from wherever it was she went. He felt an unfamiliar twinge of anxiety whenever his mind presented him with various scenarios that involved her getting hurt. Running a hand through his hair and muttering in Korean, Hwoarang stopped pacing and looked around. Still no sign of her.

"Ahh, bloody hell," he muttered, smacking his forehead with his palm. "What am I doing? Waiting around like a lost puppy. Like that'll do any good." He sighed. "And now I'm talking to myself. Brilliant."

"Just one of the many things that proves you're mad as a box of frogs."

Hwoarang spun around to find Steve standing a little way behind him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Hwoarang scowled.

"What are you doing, stalking me?"

"Please. I have better taste." Steve grinned at the murderous look on his friend's face and sauntered toward him. "Actually, I was just coming to see if you'd actually found Asuka yet. Since you're smitten with her, I figured you'd be the first person to - hey, watch it!" Steve ducked out of range as Hwoarang swung his fist towards Steve's face. "Hey, I'm just teasing. Chill."

Hwoarang sighed. "Sorry. I'm just worried."

Steve nodded seriously. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But I'm sure she's fine."

"I bloody hope so," Hwoarang muttered, taking a cursory glance around. He froze as he caught sight of the subject of their conversation - obviously trying to sneak past without being noticed. Hwoarang immediately started towards her, taking long, ground-eating strides. "Asuka Kazama, where the fuck have you been?"

Asuka stopped dead and looked at him guiltily. "Umm..."

Hwoarang didn't know what he was going to do or say when he reached her, but his body had it's own ideas. He grabbed her and kissed her hard, completely ignoring Steve wolf-whistling. He glared at her when he pulled away.

"Don't you dare do that to me again."

Asuka looked very surprised. She blinked a couple of times, her face slightly pink as she stared at Hwoarang. Finally, she managed a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Hwo. Really. But... why did you just kiss me?"

Hwoarang felt his face heat up dramatically. "Um, well..."

Asuka grinned. "Now that's a sight to see. It's just worth it to see your face. Come here, idiot." And she kissed him firmly, making Steve burst into loud laughter behind them. Hwoarang just made a rude hand gesture in his direction and kissed Asuka back enthusiastically, momentarily forgetting he was mad at her. As soon as he remembered that, however, he pulled away and gave her a hard look.

"Okay, seriously. Where were you?"

Asuka immediately looked serious. She shot a glance towards Steve, who was still laughing, then looked back at Hwoarang. "We'll have to go somewhere a bit more private - all of us. Where are Jin and Xiao?"

"Jin's in the gym, I think Midget's in her room." Hwoarang frowned. "Asuka, what's going on?"

She shook her head. "Not here, I don't want to be overheard. I promise I'll explain, just get everyone and let's find somewhere where no one can hear, okay? Oh, and Hwoarang? I'm going to need you and Steve to keep an eye on Jin. What I need to say isn't going to please him."

Hwoarang grimaced. "Oh, great."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is going to sound really mean, but it's probably going to be a while before the next chapter. I know, I know, it's annoying, but it's also difficult for me to find the time. But I do promise it will be within a month. If it isn't, then I am very very very sorry.

Reviews mean a lot to me, and really help :D just sayin'.


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Honour

**Author's Note**: I am sooooooooooo sorry, my uploader completely FAILED on me and the chapter wouldn't upload D: it was ready like, over two weeks ago as well. *sigh* oh well. It's here now. Hope you like it :D NOTE: the beginning of this chap takes place during the events of the previous one, just to clear up any confusion :3 also a big thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter - I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**Chapter Twenty-One: Honour**

He waited.

Over the long years of imprisonment, he had perfected the art of waiting. Patience brought rewards - and burdens. And the burden of this waiting was quickly getting heavier and heavier. Time was running out - fast.

But he waited patiently, sensing that the one he was waiting for was near. He could not afford mistakes, not now it was so close. The time had almost run out, but it was almost here.

So he waited.

* * *

Blood.

There was blood everywhere. Jin could see it, feel it, smell it - _taste_ it. He was surrounded by it, drenched in it. Everywhere he looked, there was blood. None of it was his, Jin knew that somehow. But it had to belong to somebody - more than one person. There was too much for any one person. The hellish sight before him used to be a living person's essence. Now it was splashed in garish, obscene patterns all over the walls, the floor the ceiling - and all over Jin.

He felt sick.

**Why don't you take a closer look? **Devil suggested cruelly, making Jin spin around, nearly slipping in the blood. He stood a few feet behind Jin, smirking knowingly. He wasn't covered in blood like Jin was. **You want to know whose blood it is? Just take another look around you and find out.**

Jin felt a sickening certainty that he knew what he was going to find if he turned around. He didn't want to know, he didn't want to look, but his body moved without his command, making him turn his head and look more closely at the carnage. Despite Jin's best efforts, he couldn't close his eyes and stop himself from seeing his worst nightmare.

"Mother," he croaked, his body again moving without his permission towards the bloody, twisted, ravaged corpses. "Xiao, Hwoarang, Steve... Oh God... Miharu, Asuka... No..." Jin reached the bodies and fell to his knees beside the lifeless form of his mother. Tears blurred his vision, but he could still see too clearly the frozen look of accusation and hate on her face. An identical expression marred the faces of his friends, even Xiaoyu's friend Miharu, who Jin had only met a few times, was glaring at him in loathing, blaming him. Condemning him. "_No_..."

**Now do you see?** Devil said, not maliciously but bluntly, flatly. Somehow this made it seem worse. **You cannot continue on the path you want to any more, Jin Kazama. You have killed them all. It is their blood on your hands, and will be forever. Succumb,** he purred, his tone dangerously seductive and persuasive now. **Give into this power, and be free of the burden of guilt and fear. Embrace your birthright and stop denying it. End the torment and pain.**

For a horrible, desperate moment, Jin was tempted. He listened to the black seduction of Devil's words, and for a split second, he wanted to give in. He _wanted_ to succumb to the darkness. Resisting was too hard, his will to fight was waning, and he was tired. Just for a moment, he nearly gave up.

_"As long as you can still breathe, you can still fight."_

Jin's head snapped towards his mother, eyes wide, pulse racing. Her face was no longer angry or accusing - she looked almost peaceful. Determined. Her words rang in Jin's ears.

_"There is no honour is giving up, not when there is still a chance."_

**Will you truly listen to a dead woman's words? **Devil scorned, laughing. Jin's fury grew to a peak, and he stood, back in control of his body as he turned to face Devil.

"I listen only to reason, not the temptations of a demon," he said quietly, dangerously. "I will not give in, no matter how much you try and make me."

Devil's face - so similar to Jin's own - twisted in anger. **Fool! **he spat, eyes flashing. **You will not win. You _will_ succumb, even if I must force you to. I tried to make it easy, but you have chosen the path of idiocy and pain.**

"I have chosen _honour_," Jin retorted, clenching his fists tightly. "And in my mother's memory, _I will defeat you!"_

Devil's face grew darker and he glared at Jin with such hatred that he almost flinched. But he held firm and glared defiantly back. After what seemed like an eternity, Devil suddenly laughed. His laughter was wild, demented, and completely terrifying. Jin stepped back, raising his arms defensively as Devil took a step towards him.

**You have chosen to resist, **Devil said after a moment more of laughter.** Very well. I respect strength, but I will make no allowances. I _will _win this battle, Jin Kazama, make no mistake. Prepare, for things will be a lot worse from now on.**

"Bring it on," Jin remarked recklessly as the room and hellish carnage started to fade. He jolted awake, jerking himself upright as the last traces of the dream faded away. He was sweating and his heart was racing as if he'd been fighting. He blinked a couple of times and rubbed his forehead. As promised, his head was in agony. But he managed to focus past it and push it to the back of his mind - for now. Jin had no doubt that it was going to get a hell of a lot worse. As he showered and changed, Jin recalled the horrible visions. He shuddered as he remembered the looks on the faces of his dead friends and family.

_I will never let that happen,_ he vowed silently. Feeling slightly more human, Jin decided to go to the gym to try and find an outlet for his stress and anxiety. As he made his way down the corridor, he passed Hwoarang, who was still looking for Asuka.

"Hey Hwoarang," Jin said, half smiling at the anxious look on the Korean's face. "I'm going to the gym. D'you wanna spar?"

Hwoarang shook his head distractedly. "Sorry Jin, but I'm too antsy."

Jin's laugh was slightly forced. "Okay."

Hwoarang paused and looked at Jin carefully. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jin shrugged. "Why?"

"You just sound..." Hwoarang trailed off. "Never mind. If you see Asuka, tell her I'm looking for her, and to expect major yelling and shit, okay?"

This time Jin's laugh was genuine. "I will." He watched Hwoarang walk away, feeling slightly better than he did before. He shook his head and carried on towards the gym, trying to keep hold of the momentary good feeling.

A couple of hours later, Jin was still in the gym, pounding the life out a punch bag. He didn't have his iPod (it had gotten destroyed along with the rest of his room), so he heard clearly when someone walked in behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and was surprised to see Lars Alexandersson standing a few meters away, watching him impassively. A slight incline of the head signalled to Jin that Lars wanted to talk. Jin frowned slightly, but nodded. The man didn't seem to be angry, but if he wasn't there to express his displeasure at Jin ruining his plans, he didn't know what he was there for. With these thoughts in his mind, Jin followed Lars to the back of the gym, where they could talk in relative privacy.

"What do you want?" Jin asked when Lars didn't speak immediately. He figured that since they were still within the compound that he wasn't going to be killed, though he kept an eye out for bubblegum pink hair.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Lars said seriously. "Though I do understand your suspicion. You think I am here to kill you, do you not?" Jin nodded once and Lars smiled. "I am not as petty as to murder someone over a single misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Jin asked incredulously, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." Lars nodded. "I think I know why you couldn't go through with what I asked of you. You couldn't bear being part of the man's death, because it would have made you feel like a murderer, correct?" Jin nodded after a hesitation. "Which I understand perfectly. I should have thought about it more before asking you. However, I think you question my motives. You think I am after the Zaibatsu, don't you?"

"Aren't you?" Jin asked, confused. Lars shook his head gravely, fixing Jin with a piercing look.

"I am not doing this for personal gain, Jin. I have almost the same intentions as you - to rid the world of the Mishima bloodline before it is too late. Heihachi wishes to possess the Devil Gene. Kazuya does, and has fully embraced it, making him a definite threat. Lee Chaolan, while oblivious of the Gene, wishes to use the Zaibatsu to his own ends. I want to eradicate the threat that the Mishima's pose to humanity. Unfortunately," he said with a small, apologetic smile, "that included you. But I do not wish to kill you, Jin, as I have great respect for you. The way you have controlled the Devil Gene thus far, and also how selflessly you acted to save a man you barely know. I would hope that it is possible to leave you alive. However, if it is not, I do not wish to be the one to kill you."

"Thank you," Jin said sarcastically. "I suppose your girlfriend would do it?"

Lars went slightly red, much to Jin's amusement. "Alisa is not my girlfriend. But that is besides the point - no, I would not have Alisa kill you either."

"So... I don't understand."

Lars smiled pityingly, making Jin grit his teeth in anger. "I would hope that you would do the... honourable thing."

Jin frowned at Lars for a long moment before Devil decided to enlighten him, **He wants you to kill yourself if you cannot withstand my influence - which you can't.**

_Shut up, _Jin snapped back, but not with as much force as he would normally, because he was still processing what Lars was now asking him to do. He shook his head slightly in subconscious denial. "You're asking me to commit suicide."

"I would very much hope it wouldn't come to that."

"You're crazy."

"I'm not. I'm just thorough."

The emotionless tone of Lars' voice made Jin realise that Lars honestly thought that he was being kind. He could barely comprehend how this man could be so heartless - but then, he was related to Kazuya and Heihachi.

"If you want to eradicate the Mishima bloodline, doesn't that mean yourself included?" Jin asked suspiciously.

"Ah," Lars said a little uncomfortably. "Actually, no. You see, I am in no way affected by the Devil Gene. Therefore, I am not a major threat to the world. However, if I do become one, Alisa has orders to execute me before I do anything damaging on the scale that the Devil Gene will do."

Jin blinked, then frowned. "_Will_ do?"

Lars sighed. "You're still young. And you do not know the true extent of the Gene's influence. While my father and half-brothers are a threat to the world, there is still one greater."

"You mentioned that before. What aren't you telling me?" Lars didn't reply. He turned away, as if to leave, and Jin grabbed his arm. "Tell me!"

"I cannot. To do so would ruin my entire plan, and also would possibly be your end. I must go."

He pulled his arm free with a sharp jerk and walked away quickly, leaving Jin standing alone - and afraid. He was afraid because what Lars had said actually made sense, and that terrified him more than anything had in his life. He hadn't ever considered taking his own life, not even when his mother died. He just couldn't imagine ending his own life willingly. But the way Lars put it... it almost seemed like the logical thing to do. Lars had used the word 'honour' - was it honourable to take his own life? Was it the only way to keep Devil from unleashing bloodshed and chaos? Was it... the only escape he had?

Jin groaned quietly and pressed the heel of his palm into his forehead hard, screwing his eyes shut. He didn't want to think about this, especially not when Devil was getting more and more impatient to be released. A sharp lance of pain proved that point, and Jin grimaced, pressing his palm harder against his head in an attempt to dull the pain.

* * *

Xiaoyu was confused and a little scared. Steve had come to her room to get her, saying that Asuka needed to talk to everyone urgently. He didn't explain, but from the look on his face, he was just as confused as she was feeling. She'd followed Steve to Asuka's room, where, much to both their amusement, her and Hwoarang were kissing. After the initial giggling fit, Xiaoyu had expressed her happiness that they had finally gotten together. Asuka had smiled and thanked her, but the smile was brief as she explained that she had some news that she needed to share. They were just waiting on Jin, who was apparently moody and wanted a bit of time before meeting the rest of them. By the time he finally arrived, Xiaoyu had worked herself up into a quiet panic.

"What's going on?" she asked, sounding scared and young, even to her ears.

"Firstly, I want to apologise for disappearing on you guys today," Asuka said sincerely, looking downcast and serious. "But I did have a good reason."

"I bloody hope so," Hwoarang muttered darkly, but he kept a tight hold of Asuka's hand the whole time. Asuka smiled slightly, her eyes flickering towards Jin, who just nodded once in approval before returning his gaze to the floor.

_Definitely moody,_ Xiaoyu decided. She focussed on Asuka as she started to explain how she'd received a strange letter asking her to meet someone. When she mentioned the name of the sender, Xiaoyu's heart leapt. _Grandfather!_ she thought happily, but kept it to herself, choosing not to interrupt Asuka's story. The Japanese girl explained how she met and talked with Jinrei, outlining the details of what Jinrei called the Angel Gene - at this, Jin stared at Asuka incredulously - and how Jinrei believed the world to be under threat of annihilation. There was a disbelieving silence in reaction to this, broken only by a muffled groan of pain from Jin which he waved away all concern to. Asuka looked at him for a long moment, troubled.

"Jin..." she started hesitantly. "I... Jinrei also told me something about you."

"What, that I'm the one who's going to destroy everything?" he said emotionlessly, and Xiaoyu winced, not liking the dead tone of his voice. "Trust me, it wouldn't be the first time I've heard that."

"No," Asuka shook her head harshly. "I don't believe that - and that's not exactly what he said anyway... he said you shouldn't continue in the tournament."

"_What_?" Jin looked outraged. "What the fuck?"

Asuka looked miserable. "I told him you wouldn't listen..."

"Like _hell_ I'm just going to walk away!" Jin yelled. Xiaoyu winced again, hearing a slight feral growl to Jin's voice. He was overreacting completely, they all knew that, but no one did anything. They knew now that it wasn't Jin who was at fault, and each of them knew that it wasn't the best idea to intervene.

_Come on Jin, _Xiaoyu urged silently. _You can beat him, I know you can._

Asuka's eyes narrowed as Xiaoyu was thinking, and she stood up, letting go of Hwoarang's hand. She moved towards him cautiously, keeping her hands held in front of her and a look of intense concentration on her face. As she reached out for Jin's arm, he jerked back. It seemed almost involuntary, as Jin looked as surprised as Asuka did, but she continued to reach anyway, grasping his arm before he could jerk away again. For a moment, nothing happened, and Xiaoyu wondered what Asuka was doing. Then she saw Jin's face smooth out and a calmness spread through his body. He looked at Asuka wonderingly, mouth open as if to speak, but no words came out.

"Woah," Hwoarang said after a moment, eyebrows raised. "So the old man wasn't messing."

"Apparently not," Asuka said in relief, releasing Jin's arm. Jin gaped at her.

"You did that without knowing if it would _work_?"

"Yeah."

_"Do you have a death wish!" _

The words sounded harsh, but Xiaoyu understood. Asuka had risked her safety for a theory that hadn't been fully proved. It was a reckless and selfless act, and Xiaoyu admired Asuka all the more for it.

"I don't. I just care about my family," Asuka replied coolly, keeping her eyes fixed on Jin's. "I would rather risk myself that have someone I care for hurt."

Jin stared at her silently, a variety of emotions playing over his face - mostly shame. Xiaoyu wanted to cry. Jin had spent so long isolating himself from people recently, and to see how Asuka simple words affected him made her want to turn back time and bring things back to how they used to be.

_If only it were possible... I would make everyone happy again!_ Xiaoyu sighed sadly. _But that's not possible..._

"I'm sorry," Jin mumbled, dropping his eyes to the floor. "I'm... not myself."

Asuka smiled. "It's okay."

"Hey," Steve nudged Xiaoyu's arm. "You okay? You look like you're about to cry."

Xiaoyu nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

Jin ran a hand through his hair. "I'm still going to continue," he said firmly, looking at Asuka again. "I'm not giving in just yet."

Asuka grinned. "I never thought you would. Just... be careful."

Jin nodded. "I will."

Hwoarang got up, moving to stand behind Asuka and wrap his arms around her waist protectively. "We got your back, Jin. Don't get in over your head."

"We're not going to let him," Steve said, smiling.

"Nope," Xiaoyu chimed in brightly, looking suddenly very cheerful. Jin felt slightly overwhelmed. He wasn't used to having so many people care for him, but it was a very warm, pleasant feeling to know that he did. To his embarrassment, he felt tears threaten to form and blinked a couple of times to clear them.

"Thank you," he said quietly and sincerely. "That means a lot to me."

He now knew that he wouldn't be swayed by Lars' words. He still had a reason to live and keep fighting - he wouldn't give in. Killing himself may be the hounourable thing, but there is no honour in throwing life away.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I will say now, the topic of suicide is a delicate one. It's a necessary part of the storyline, but I don't really like writing about it for personal reasons, so I apologise now if it seems badly written. On the up-note - _OMG is that a hint to the sequel I see there? _See if you can spot it XD


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: Strength in Suffering

**Author's Note**: My apologies for the _**extraordinarily**_ late update. I have been soooooooo busy lately with school, trying to find a job, my great nan passing away, the funeral, having a major flu and writing other fics... I haven't had much time. But here it is, another chapter! :) and I know there hasn't been a lot of the fighting featured in this fic so far, but it would just end up taking up too much time. And its more difficult to write than you think.

NOTE: The lyrics quoted here are not mine, they belong to the _fabulous_ Sick Puppies.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Strength in Suffering**

_Define your meaning of war_

_To me, it's what we do when we're bored_

_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop_

_And it makes me want it more_

_Because I'm hyped up; outta control_

_If it's a fight, I'm ready to go_

_I wouldn't put my money on the other guy_

_If you knew what I oughta know_

* * *

It had been getting steadily worse. As the tournament progressed and Jin kept fighting, Devil's impatience and anger grew. It was getting harder and harder to control, and resist, but Jin gritted his teeth and carried on. He had never been power hungry, but the temptation to give in was getting stronger and stronger the more he tried to resist it. I terrified him, but he refused to let it show. He had a goal, and he would follow it through to the end. His friends worried constantly - Asuka refused to let Jin out of her sight. This also meant Hwoarang was around a lot too. Jin could understand their concern, but he honestly didn't think that having them around all the time was going to help much. If anything, he thought it would put them in danger, but neither of them seemed to agree. If anything, any kind of attempt to get either of them to leave just made Asuka more determined to stay put.

"It's just for Asuka's peace of mind," Hwoarang said to him after three days of being constantly watched. Asuka was sleeping on Jin's bed, while the other two were sitting on the floor, talking quietly. "She worries, and it's best to let her worry while she can still see you, y'know?"

Jin sighed. "You just have to get her to stop stalking me _everywhere_ I go, Hwoarang. It's not good for her. You know that."

Hwoarang shrugged. "Not much I can do. She's a stubborn person. Like someone else I know."

Jin half smiled. "Ha ha."

"Oh, by the way," Hwoarang said suddenly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an envelope. "Midget told me to give this to you."

Jin took it and looked at it curiously. "Did she say what it is?"

Hwoarang snorted. "It's a miracle she even spoke civilly to me in the first place. I get a limited amount of niceness when it comes to her."

"Well maybe if you tried being nice to her first..."

"You're joking, right?" Hwoarang laughed. "When hell freezes over. Anyways, I'm gonna go - Steve said he wanted to talk to me. Be back in a little bit - so don't wander off."

Jin rolled his eyes. "Later."

"Later."

Jin watched Hwoarang get up and leave the room, then looked back at the envelope. He opened it and shook out a single sheet of paper. The handwriting was unfamiliar, which immediately aroused Jin's suspicions (and Devil's interest). He read through its contents once, twice, a third time. For a long moment, he just stared at the paper. Then he shoved it in his pocket and stood up. Hwoarang and Asuka were going to kill him, but this was important.

**You utter fool. Do you think this old man can help you?**

Jin ignored Devil as he walked swiftly out of the room and the building, thinking hard. Jinrei was the man who Askua had met. He knew about the Devil Gene - and possibly some other things that Jin needed to know. He didn't trust the man, not one bit, but if he could help...

**Keep dreaming,** Devil sneered, deliberately choosing Hwoarang's voice, something he'd been doing a lot since the Nightmare. He switched to Asuka's, **How do you even know he's not lying? **Xiaoyu, **You could be walking straight into a trap. **Steve, **Idiot, what are you doing?** Finally, his mother, **You disappoint me, Jin.**

"Shut up," Jin muttered furiously, clenching his fists tightly.

**Do the 'honourable' thing and let me reign free. It would be so much easier.**

"Fuck you." Jin didn't care that he was speaking aloud - in fact, it gave him a sense of control. Devil laughed evilly, somehow managing to put all of the hatred, disdain, power and darkness into that one sound.

**You have no control over me.**

"Then why are you not free?" Jin retorted. Devil stayed silent, and Jin felt a small surge of triumph. He would pay for it later, but right now, he had more important things to worry about. The letter had told him to meet Jinrei near the entrance to the compound, so they can speak somewhere private. That alone had alarm bells ringing in Jin's mind, but he pushed them aside. He kept a close eye on his surroundings - like hell was he just going to let his guard down and invite Kazuya to try and kill him again. However, that threat was the wrong one to be looking for.

"Jin."

Jin froze at the sound of his grandfather's voice. Even Devil hissed in his mind. Oh no, Jin did _not _want to deal with Heihachi right then. He continued walking, fists clenched.

"Jin Kazama, I am talking to you."

"And I'm not listening," Jin replied evenly, keeping a lid on his annoyance as Heihachi followed him. Jin swore and spun to face him. "What do you want old man?"

Heihachi just looked amused. "Respect your elders, boy."

Devil was getting increasingly angrier the longer they stayed there, which, in turn, made Jin wary. Whatever Heihachi was after, he definitely wasn't going to co-operate. He turned to leave, but Heihachi seemed to have other ideas. With a casual wave of his hand, armoured men carrying vicious looking guns surrounded Jin, effectively cutting off his departure. Jin halted and swore. Devil was roaring to be released, almost clawing at Jin's mind in an admittedly strong and tempting attempt to break free. Jin held him in check - barely. He shook from the effort as the men trained their guns on him.

"I want the Devil Gene," Heihachi said, strolling around till he faced Jin. He smiled unpleasantly. "With or without your co-operation, boy."

"You're welcome to it," Jin glared hatefully. "But, I hope you enjoy not getting your way. Like hell I'm going to let you cut me up."

"Shame, it would have been so much easier if you agreed to co-operate... but very well, as you wish." Heihachi nodded to the soldiers, and they advanced as one. Jin cursed Heihachi to hell, Devil for once agreeing with him.

**Let me free, I can take them all out so easily.**

_And you sound more and more like Hwoarang every day,_ Jin thought back, amused despite the situation. He lowered himself into a fighting stance, getting ready to fight them all off without Devil's influence. He was saved - if you could call it that - by a very loud, angry, and horribly familiar voice.

_"What do you think you are doing?" _Kazuya bellowed, striding toward them with murder in his eyes. Jin could clearly sense Kazuya's Devil, and his own responded with glee which he suppressed with great difficulty. Kazuya looked mad as hell, but Jin was glad that the anger wasn't directed at him, but at Heihachi. The old man just looked at Kazuya indifferently.

"I am claiming what should be mine," he replied, halting the soldiers advance with a wave of his hand. He raised an eyebrow at his son. "It was you who told me about the boy in the first place. Why do you complain now?"

Kazuya just sneered at him, directing his words to Jin without looking away from Heihachi. "Get out of here, fool. I have need of you yet."

Jin heard the double tone that told him Devil was talking just then. But, despite his hatred of both men, he took the rare-given advice and left Heihachi and Kazuya to settle their differences in their own way. Devil was snarling inside Jin's head.

**That old fool thinks he can obtain my power. He was not worthy.**

_You like to use the word 'fool', don't you? _Jin asked, more to distract himself than anything else. He was getting increasingly more wary since walking away from Heihachi, and he kept glancing around to check he wasn't being followed. By the time he reached the rendezvous point, he was downright paranoid. He was so jittery that he barely even gave a second glance to the old man that approached him until he spoke.

"Jin Kazama."

Jin narrowed his eyes at the man. "You're Jinrei?"

"Wang Jinrei, yes," the old man replied, seemingly unaffected by Jin's hostility. "Shall we walk? I have much to discuss with you."

* * *

"What are you playing at, old man?" Kazuya hissed, completely ignoring the soldiers standing to attention behind him. He glared at Heihachi furiously. "What exactly do you hope to achieve?"

"To obtain the Devil Gene," Heihachi replied disdainfully. "It was you who told me about it."

"To see how the boy reacted," Kazuya spat. "You're pathetic. Do you honestly think _you_ can extract the Gene from him?"

"Why not?" Heihachi replied, infuriatingly calm. He obviously felt safe with his soldiers - how stupid. Kazuya could kill them all easily, bullets or no bullets. "It is rightfully mine - that power should be _mine_. Are you just angry that your mistake meant half your Gene being passed to the boy?"

Kazuya's anger peaked and he punched Heihachi hard in the jaw, sending him flying. The soldiers raised their guns, but Heihachi waved them off, getting to his feet. He brushed himself off as if he hadn't just been attacked and looked at Kazuya condescendingly. Kazuya itched to hit him again, and his Devil wasn't protesting, but he didn't want to have to be picking bullets out of him at that time. He had better things to be doing. The old man would have to wait.

"You never learn, do you?" Heihachi said, almost sounding disappointed. "No matter. I shall have what I want."

Kazuya sneered and turned away. "Don't tempt me to kill you just yet. I want to make it worthwhile when I do."

"Idle threats."

"Indeed? Then your surprise will make it all the better." Kazuya walked away, following the direction that Jin had taken and leaving Heihachi to fool himself into believing he could obtain a power he wouldn't be able to control. Devil was growling furiously in his head, but he ignored it for the time being. He was curious as to where Jin was going. The boy had looked very purposeful in his journey, suspiciously so. It wouldn't be too hard to find him...

* * *

Jin's feeling of unease didn't get any less as he followed Jinrei. He didn't ask how the old man knew where he was going; he didn't say anything until they stopped walking. Jin looked around, evaluating the empty space around them. It was easy to spot anyone near them - nowhere to hid without being spotted. Well, at least the old man wasn't stupid.

"Jin," Jinrei started, looking at Jin with unnervingly sharp eyes. "You must stop fighting in this tournament."

"No."

Jinrei sighed. "So stubborn, youth. I assume Asuka told you the same?"

"She also told me about her Angel Gene." Jin glared at Jinrei. "She managed to stop me transforming, so you were right, but she put herself in harm's way to try it out."

Jinrei surveyed Jin silently. Jin felt the odd sensation that the old man understood the anger he was feeling, but it didn't make him feel any better. Devil was making snide comments which Jin tried very hard to ignore. The silence stretched on for an uncomfortably long time.

"You are strong," Jinrei murmured quietly. "I can see your struggle in your eyes. You are stronger than the beast within you."

"Ha," Jin laughed bitterly. "If that's true, how did he manage to kill so many people? How have I nearly killed my friends - my own god damn _cousin_, huh? Answer me that."

Jinrei didn't react to Jin's rising anger. Devil was cackling madly, creating a sort of white noise in Jin's head the longer Jinrei stayed silent. Jin pressed a hand to his forehead, gritting his teeth. Jinrei stood there impassively, watching. As Jin's anger grew, Devil's attempts at freedom did too. As Jinrei watched him, Jin's knees gave out and he fell hard on them, clutching his head with both hands, screaming soundlessly. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a yell of anger and pain.

"Strength, Jin Kazama. Strength."

Jinrei's words made no sense to Jin. The old man just repeated himself, calmly, without altering the tone. As Jin tried to make sense of the words, he found he could concentrate more on that than the pain. Eventually, he was able to push Devil (snarling and cursing colourfully) back, bit by bit, until he was once again in control. He stood on slightly shaky legs, glaring at Jinrei accusingly.

"You did that deliberately," he grit out, clenching his fists. "Why?"

"You needed proof that you are stronger than the Devil Gene," Jinrei said calmly, folding his hands behind his back. "And I needed to see that, if you insist on continuing in this tournament, that you are strong enough to face what is coming."

"Face what exactly?" Jin asked, narrowing his eyes. He'd had just about enough of secrecy. Jinrei smiled sadly.

"An old friend..." he murmured, seemingly more to himself than Jin. "I heard from an old friend I'd thought had died many years ago... he needs help, Jin. I think you can help him - but only if you can control the beast. If you cannot control it, you will be destroyed by it, and the consequences are... nothing short of apocalyptic And I mean that in a very literal sense." He sighed. "I just hope that the collision of power will not end as I fear..."

Jin looked at Jinrei in disbelief. "What are you-" he broke off, jerking his head to the side. The only upside to having the Devil Gene - he could always tell when Kazuya was near. He swore. "You might want to leave. Kazuya followed me."

Jinrei looked only vaguely alarmed. "He wouldn't have heard anything."

"I really hope not," Jin said through gritted teeth. "Better leave now, things could get ugly."

Jinrei nodded and said only one word before departing at a leisurely pace. "Strength."

_That's fast becoming my least favourite word,_ Jin thought in mild irritation. As Kazuya came into view. He glared at his father. "What are you doing here?"

"Following you," Kazuya said unashamedly as he approached Jin. He looked relaxed, but there were hard lines of irritation around his cruel mouth that told Jin that the altercation with Heihachi hadn't been altogether pleasant. "I was curious as to see where you were going in such a hurry."

"Fancied a walk," Jin replied brusquely, turning away despite the extraordinarily strong urge to punch Kazuya in the face. Breaking the bastard's nose would certainly make his day but he didn't want to go back to his friends with more injuries - Asuka was going to freak out as it was, because Jin had wandered off on his own. It was with great effort and willpower that Jin managed to walk away from Kazuya without hitting him at least once, but at least he would have one less thing to worry about when he got back.

* * *

Xiaoyu was ecstatic when she had seen Jinrei again, but her mood had been quickly dampened by his words. He had told her that Jin had to have the letter he gave her, and that he must stop fighting. He wasn't surprised when Xiaoyu informed him of Jin's refusal to Asuka's request to stop fighting, and was less than happy when she told him about how Asuka had risked her safety to try out Jinrei's theory. The reunion had been short and sad, but Jinrei had promised to see her again before then end of the tournament.

Now, she saw Jin coming back from meeting Jinrei. He looked angry, but she wasn't sure why. She approached him hesitantly.

"Jin?"

"Hey Xiao," Jin said with a small smile. "I assume you already know where I've been?"

"Yeah," Xiaoyu replied, twisting her hands together. "Asuka's really mad though. And... I was worried about you..."

Jin looked surprised. "Worried? Why?"

Xiaoyu looked at the ground as they walked together. "I... I don't want you to keep fighting, Jin."

Jin slowed to a halt and looked at Xiaoyu with an unreadable expression. For a moment, Xiaoyu thought Jin was going to yell at her. Instead, he hugged her gently. "I promise to look after myself, Xiao. I can't promise not to fight, but I can promise to stay alive."

Tears gathered in Xiaoyu's eyes as she hugged Jin back fiercely. "I'm holding you to that, Jin."

Jin laughed. "You sound like Hwoarang."

"I do not!" Xiaoyu shrieked indignantly, letting go of Jin to poke him hard in the ribs. Jin just grinned, one of the first real smiles Xiaoyu had seen since the start of the tournament, and carried on walking.

"So, how much trouble am I in?"

"Heaps," Xiaoyu said cheerfully, her mood lightening considerably. "Asuka might have exploded for all the noise she made when she found out you were gone."

"Well, this should be fun then," Jin said, with dry amusement as they rounded a corner and spotted Asuka, Hwoarang and Steve. "Hey, Xiaoyu? Promise me a nice funeral after this, okay?"

Xiaoyu knew it was a joke, but it didn't stop her getting a little upset. Jin noticed and apologised immediately, but Xiaoyu just waved it off.

"Save your breath. You might want to pay attention to Asuka."

The woman in question was storming toward them, fury in her eyes, with Hwoarang following, a barely concealed grin on his face. He winked at Jin and mouthed 'Good luck dude' just as Asuka started yelling. Xiaoyu stood silently by Jin's side, unable to resist grinning back at Hwoarang and Steve as Jin tried and failed to get a word in over Asuka's angry lecture. It was difficult to actually hear what Asuka was shrieking, since some parts got so high pitched they all had to cover their ears, but Xiaoyu got the general gist. Asuka was mad as hell.

"Now you know how it feels when _you_ yell," Hwoarang muttered to Xiaoyu in an undertone. Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow and elbowed him sharply. "Ouch!"

* * *

"Jin Kazama, you selfish bastard! How _dare_ you just run off without telling anyone! You had us all worried _sick_, we had no idea where you were, what you were doing! You could have been _dead_ for all we knew! But do you care? _Noooooooo_, you just waltz off on your own! Well I can tell you this for nothing, I will not be letting you out of my sight _ever_ from now on until you get the idea that you're an _idiot_ to go off alone. Do you hear me? Don't you _ever_ fucking do that again, Jin, or I will make sure you go _nowhere_ for a long time! Jesus Jin, did you even _think_ about how we'd feel when we found you were gone? Did it cross your mind _once_ that we'd be freaking out completely? Did it? Well? Of course not! You can't just run off like that, you _know_ Kazuya's after you, and god only knows what would happen if he'd tried to kill you while you were alone. Did that occur to you at all either? Did _anything_ occur to you through that thick skull of yours when you decided to run off?"

Jin stood in stunned silence at Asuka's speech. The closest thing he'd heard to that was Xiaoyu when she got upset or angry, and that was quiet compared to what Asuka was delivering. He tried several times to point out Asuka's hypocrisy, but she just kept going, ignoring him completely. When she finally paused for breath, Jin took the oppurtunity to clamp his hand over her mouth, talking quickly as she galred at him furiously.

"Asuka, I apologise for running off, but the situation was similar to your own a few days ago, and it was important - _ouch_, jeez, did you really have to bite me?" Jin drew back his hand, looking at Asuka is slight concern. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? Just give ma a chance to explain?"

Asuka glared suspiciously before nodding. "Fine. But don't think for a second you're off the hook."

"Yes mother," Jin said dryly. He proceeded to explain why he'd left, leaving out the parts with Heihachi and Kazuya, and describing how Jinrei had provoked him into having to fight Devil till he regained control. Asuka's glare lessened slightly, and the others looked outright shocked at this, but Asuka was still mad.

"You could have at least told one of us," she said sourly, reminding Jin very much of Xiaoyu. _I think they've been spending far too much time together..._

When Asuka had finally calmed down enough, Jin asked (a little sarcastically) if he was allowed to have some peace and quiet in his room. After much scowling, Jin was finally left alone, with Asuka and Xiaoyu outside. Sighing, Jin sat on the bed and dropped his head into his hands. Devil, who had been silent throughout the entirety of Asuka's yelling, attempted a surprise attack to gain control, but Jin had been expecting it and forced him back before he had a chance to fully get through. Jin was exhausted both mentally and physically, but he refused to let himself sleep. The nightmare still haunted him. Instead, he pondered what he was going to do now. Jinrei wanted him to stop fighting, but he also seemed to want Jin to help his 'old friend', whoever that was. Devil was supremely pissed, but Jin ignored him. It was slowly occurring to him that if he wanted to continue to fight, he had to learn to control himself better. But that wasn't the only thing...

His friends were in constant danger with him. He'd already nearly killed Asuka, he'd injured Hwoarang and Steve pretty badly... who's to say he wouldn't lose control and do it again? Jin wanted to beat Devil, but it was hard when he had his friends to worry about as well... but could he go it alone? Could he really sacrifice his friends to keep them from harm? Did that make him selfish, wanting to keep them? Jin groaned and slumped back onto the bed, eyes shut but not relaxing. His mind was going too fast now. Things were happening too fast, and Jin had the most horrible feeling that his time was running out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **oh _man_, this took _forever_... ugh. Right. Next time, I write down all ideas in _one_ notebook, not seven... and Asuka sounds a hell of a lot like Hermione Granger when she's lecturing Jin... wow.

Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
